Total Drama Revenge
by Reading10
Summary: Chris decides to bring back twelve of the most celebrated contestants on Total Drama to Camp Wawanakwa after a cancelled all-stars season. Eleven contestants will go down and one will be rise to claim the one million dollars. With relationships running amuck, an old foe takes this as the perfect opportunity to get his revenge on those who have wronged him in the past.
1. Day 1, Part 1: Revenge of Wawanakwa

**Total Drama Revenge**

**Day 1, Part 1: The Beginning of Their End**

Gwen sighed, and looked out the window of the bus.

It had been a long year since _Total Drama World Tour _ended, and she was not looking forward to going back to the show that had caused so much pain in her life. During the break, Chris had tried another season with a new cast, something along the lines of _Revenge of the Island_.

The ratings sunk, and at the end of the season, Chris was arrested. Gwen thought that it was the end of _Total Drama_, but at the end of the year-long break, Chris was surprisingly released from prison.

Chris attempted to do an all-stars season of some sort, but when those plans fell through; he just decided to bring twelve of the most popular contestants back to the island while he worked some things out with the network.

This season they were all going to be competing in was only supposed to be a placeholder; nothing significant.

If only they had truly known what would happen.

Gwen turned up her iPod, and stared out the window. The bus was on its way to the port where she would board a boat that would take her to Wawanakwa Island.

"_Pressure, pushing down on me_," Gwen mouthed as she looked out the window, "_Pushing down on you, no man ask for_,"

* * *

Elsewhere, Duncan stepped out into the light of day with his duffle bag on his back. He raised a questionable eyebrow at the bus waiting outside the detention center.

A stocky man in a uniform stepped over to Duncan with a file in his hand, "Duncan, you have been released to compete in the next season of _Total Drama_. As soon as the season is complete, you are to report back here to Toronto Juvenile Detention Center. Do you understand?" he said.

"Sure," Duncan replied with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed the file from the officer, and stepped over to the bus. Taking his seat on the bus, he stared out the window, smiling as he thought of going back to the show, "Gwen," he mouthed.

"_Under pressure_," Duncan said, "_That burns a building down_, _splits a family in two_, _puts people on streets_,"

* * *

Heather raised an eyebrow as she walked down the steps from the airplane. She took of her sunglasses, and noticed the driver that was already waiting for her.

She couldn't believe she was going back to this game.

_I wonder if he'll be there_, Heather thought, but then soon regretted it, _I doubt it_.

"_It's the terror of knowing_, _what this world is about_," Heather sang under her breath as the driver took the suitcase from her hands.

* * *

Leshawna smiled at Harold who was sitting next to her in the taxi. The lanky nerd was engrossed in his hand-held game, and failed to notice the sister.

Sighing, Leshawna glanced out the window to see the passing landmarks.

"_Watching some good friends_," Leshawna said, "_Screaming get me out_,"

Across the backseat, Harold looked up, and noticed that Leshawna was glancing out the window. To match, he looked out his window, letting out a deep sigh.

"_Pray tomorrow takes me higher_," Harold continued, "_Pressure on people, people on streets_,"

* * *

Tyler checked his phone again, though he noticed that there were no new text messages. It had been nearly two months since he had last heard from Lindsay, and that was when he had visited her at her parent's mansion.

Living halfway across the country was not good for their relationship, Tyler proposed, but at least technology could keep them in touch.

But alas, Lindsay was not doing her part at all in their relationship. Had she lost his number? Had she forgotten who he was again? Or worse, had she found someone else?

"_Chipping around_," Tyler sighed, "_Kick my brains around the floor_,"

Glancing out the window and noticing that storm clouds were beginning to gather, he added, "_These are the days it never rains but it pours_,"

* * *

Lindsay smiled as she hugged her parents, and then headed down the long driveway to where their driver, Wadsworth, was waiting for her. Wadsworth grabbed her luggage, and then opened the door for her.

She was happy to be going back to the show. _Hopefully Tyler will be there_, she thought. Her boyfriend hadn't texted the entire break, and she was beginning to get a bit worried.

All she was getting were these weird texts from someone named Terrence.

The radio suddenly came on, and Lindsay smiled as she began to sing along as she stared out the window.

"_It's the terror of knowing_," she sang, "_What this world is about; watching some good friends screaming let me out_!"

* * *

The car tire's squealed as the driver hit the brakes.

The door swung open, and Alejandro stepped out into the light. The driver had dropped him off at the docks, where a boat would take him to Wawanakwa Island.

He had fully recovered from his injuries, and was bent on personally paying back those who had wronged him the first time around.

Alejandro had a lot of time to plan his revenge plan very carefully.

If he succeeded, those who wronged him would pay.

If he failed, well, Alejandro always had a Plan B.

"_Turned away from it all_," Alejandro hummed under his breath as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the docks, "_Like a blind man_; _sat on a fence, but it don't work_,"

* * *

A little bit further down the dock, Trent stepped onto his boat, thanking the driver who had brought him.

Staring off into the distance, Trent could see the faint outline of Camp Wawanakwa. Silently, he hoped that _she_ would be there. That way, he could right his wrongs once and for all.

"_Keep coming up with love_," Trent sang at full blast, attracting the attention of his boat captain, who quickly realized who it was, and turned away, "_But it's so slashed and torn_; _why_?"

* * *

Courtney's boat was already halfway to Wawanakwa.

The CIT gripped the edge of the boat, uncertain of what it would be like to back on the show. _Would Gwen and Duncan be there_, Courtney thought as she could see Wawanakwa off in the distance.

"_Insanity laughs_, _under pressure we're cracking_," Courtney said quietly, glancing back at forth at her watch and the island.

* * *

A bit farther behind her, Bridgette and Geoff's boat remained quiet. The two stood on separate ends of the boat; both glancing behind themselves to stare at the other.

The couple had not spoken much over the past several months for several reasons. Their eyes caught for a split second, and before Bridgette could offer a faint smile, Geoff looked away.

"_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_," Bridgette sighed, looking over her shoulder to Geoff.

"_Why can't we give love that one more chance_," Geoff sang underneath his breath from the other side of the boat.

"_Why can't we give love that one more chance_," the two sang in harmony without truly realizing.

* * *

The last boat had just left, and the twelve contestants stood on the Dock of Shame in a circle, with Chris staring at them.

"_Why can't we give love, give love, give love_," the cast harmonized as they all stared at each other.

Heather glanced over to Alejandro, who winked at her in response. Sighing, she joined in on the singing.

"_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_," they continued to sing as Courtney glared over to where Gwen and Duncan were happily embracing, "_And love dares you for the people on the edge of the night_,"

Leshawna and Harold held hands, while Leshawna looked over to see that Bridgette and Geoff were standing alone. Raising an eyebrow, she joined in on the singing once more.

"_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_,"

Tyler waved over to where Lindsay stood, but she just raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't recognize him.

Forming a line, the cast of twelve turned to stare at the cameras.

"_This is our last dance_, _this is our last dance_, _this is ourselves_, _under pressure_," the cast finished in perfect harmony. When the song was over, Chris made his way through the line, smirking at the cameras.

"Campers, welcome to _Total Drama Revenge_!" Chris said, throwing his hands into the air.

* * *

The twelve contestants quickly made their way to campfire pit, and took their seats on the rotting stumps. Chris took his spot behind the oil drum, smirking at the campers much like he had done with the cameras earlier.

"You twelve have been hand picked to compete in the fifth season," Chris said, smirking at the contestants.

"Chills and thrills," Heather said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hate to break it to you all, but this season was never meant to happen," Chris folded his arms, "My proposed all-star season was a fluke, so we had to go with something else while the network worked out something else,"

"It's good to see you think so much of us," Courtney snapped as she folded her arms herself, "I have never been Plan B!"

"You were with Duncan," Harold said.

The CIT looked over to the lanky nerd, and shot him a death glare. Snapping her head back to Chris, she nodded, as if telling him to continue.

"This season will be rather quick," the host explained, "But in that short amount of time, we'll make up for it by adding in several twists and turns along the way," the contestants all exchanged glances, wary of what Chris could possibly mean.

"Before I forget to mention, our confession cam is also back in use!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"Whenever Chris says 'twists', that's normally my cue to do whatever it takes to get the hell off this island," *sighs*

**Leshawna – **"What is up with Bridgette and Geoff? Something ain't right with those two,"

**Courtney – **"I was _not _Duncan's Plan B!"

**Alejandro – **"A shorter season you say?" *raises an eyebrow* "This adds a time limit on my plan. Nonetheless, it shall carry through as planned,"

* * *

"So what about the teams Chris?" Trent asked, raising his hand.

"Excellent question," Chris said, "One that wasn't an insult or jab towards me! The teams this season will vary episode by episode. We figured that it would probably be more dramatic if you were with new people each challenge,"

"Sure," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of challenge," the host continued, "The first challenge will consist of—"

A small rumble sounded off as the contestants looked to see Chef Hatchet riding up to the campfire pit on his ATV.

"Chef, I was just in the middle of my thing—"Chris started to complain, but was quickly interrupted.

"The food's alive," Chef Hatchet said in between breaths. He was panting, and sweat was rolled down his dark colored skin.

"What do you mean the food's alive?"

"It just came alive," Chef threw his arms into the air, "Once second I was cooking it, the next it was crawling all over the floor!"

Chris let out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Well, that cancels out the food eating challenge we had planned," Chris said, "I guess we'll have to go with our Plan B?"

"What's Courtney got to do with this?" Harold asked, raising his hand.

Courtney groaned, and threw her shoe at the lanky nerd, which he narrowly dodged.

"Your first challenge, shall you choose to accept it," Chris snickered, "Who am I kidding, you'll have to accept it anyway, is to find a golden marshmallow hidden somewhere on the island,"

The contestants all exchanged glances.

"That could be anywhere!" Leshawna let out.

"Then I guess you better start looking," Chris said, climbing onto the ATV behind Chef, "The first camper to find it wins immunity and a special reward!"

The host drove off with Chef Hatchet, leaving the twelve contestants behind. They all glanced at each other, and quickly took off running, some to the woods, some to the cabins, and some to the beach.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney – **"Chris's originality never ceases to amaze me,"

**Leshawna – **"This sister's gonna figure out what's behind Bridgette and Geoff,"

* * *

Bridgette was walking along the beach when Leshawna and Harold caught up with her.

"Girl," Leshawna said, slinging one arm around the surfer chick, "We need to talk,"

"About what?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About you and Geoff; there's something up with you both,"

The surfer chick stopped dead in her tracks, the sand entering her sandals. She turned to stare at Leshawna with a look of horror on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with Geoff and me," Bridgette said, and quickly returned to walking forward.

"Then why isn't he here?" Harold quickly piped up.

Bridgette turned to look at Leshawna and Harold, and sighed, "Look, I appreciate you guys trying to help, but there's nothing wrong with us. Just leave it alone," The surfer chick then turned around, and broke out into a jog. She crossed a bend, leaving the two in her dust.

"I don't believe that for one second," Leshawna folded her arms.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette – **"Nothing's wrong," *sighs*

**Tyler – **"I don't know why Lindsay's been ignoring me, but I'm going to find out,"

* * *

"Lindsay!"

The dumb blonde turned around to see Tyler chasing after her. Lindsay stopped in her tracks, and waited for the jock to catch up; she was in the woods, trying to figure out what a golden marshmallow was; the only marshmallows she knew of were all white.

"Lindsay, why haven't you been answering my text messages?" Tyler said, panting from the jog he had had to embark on to catch up with his girlfriend.

Lindsay cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Lindsay said, raising an eyebrow.

Tyler's jaw fell.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler – **"Please tell me that did not just happen,"

* * *

"I'm Tyler," the jock said, putting his hand on his chest, "Your boyfriend,"

"No," Lindsay shook her head, "You're Terry. I know you because we're on the show together. Tyler's my boyfriend,"

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Lindsay, I'm Tyler. We've been through this before," he said.

"I'm pretty sure that you aren't," Lindsay said, backing up slowly, "I'm going to go now. Maybe I'll find Tyler. Let me know if you see him, OK?"

The dumb blonde scampered off, leaving Tyler behind, dumbfounded as to what had just taken place. Sighing, Tyler moved to the bushes, attempting to find the golden marshmallow that Chris had told them about.

"Tyler?"

The jock leaped up so fast that he hit his head on a tree branch. Rubbing his head, Tyler turned around to see Geoff standing behind him.

"Oh, Geoff," Tyler said, letting out a deep breath, "You scared me,"

"Can I walk with you?" Geoff asked, digging his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Heather tossed the pillow away, groaning as she looked around the side of the cabin she had just finished scavenging through.

"Where the hell is it?" Heather groaned, folding her arms in anger.

She had been searching the cabins for the past twenty minutes, and so far, had not found the golden marshmallow yet.

"Language, my dear,"

The queen bee stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to see Alejandro standing in the doorway.

"Great," Heather muttered.

Alejandro stepped inside the cabin, shutting the door behind him, "I think it's time the two of us had a little talk,"

Taking a step back, Heather raised an eyebrow.

"What's your deal, psycho?" Heather spat out.

"No deal," Alejandro purred, "Just a dilemma, really. Plus, you probably should be a little bit nicer to me. I'm about to cut you a deal,"

"Why would I want a deal from you?"

"Because in case you have forgotten," the arch villain snapped, "I caused half of the eliminations the last time around, and made my way to the final two. You need me more than I need you,"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"And in case you have forgotten," Heather took a step forward, "I was also in that final two. I got there fair and square,"

"I didn't think fair was in your vocabulary,"

"Drop dead," Heather said, "Leave me alone,"

Alejandro chuckled, and grabbed Heather's arm, pulling her close, "You and I together would be unstoppable. If we form an alliance now, we may be able to take down everyone around us before they even realize we're partners,"

"I would never form an alliance with you, even if it meant I go home tonight,"

"Wrong answer," Alejandro said in a monotone voice, "But whatever suits you really, Heather. Just know that I offered you a plea deal, and you rejected it,"

"Hell yeah I did," Heather snapped.

"But just remember that I still remember what happened on that volcano," Alejandro purred, letting a deep smirk across his face. Letting go of Heather's arm, he turned and exited the cabin.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather – **"He's up to something," *groans* "I just need to figure it out,"

**Alejandro – **"I knew Heather wouldn't accept my deal. It would be extremely out of character for her to reject it. But now I feel no guilt in taking her down," *smirks* "You see, it's only part of my plan. One by one, they all will go down, and I will take the million, and crush Heather's soul,"

* * *

Chris raised an eyebrow as he stood on the Dock of Shame.

"That guy is good—er bad," Chris said, "With twelve contestants fighting for the prize, who will manage to find the golden marshmallow? What's up with Bridgette and Geoff? Can Lindsay remember who Tyler is? And who's going home tonight? Find out when we return to _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

**A/N – **This is something that I haven't wanted to do for a while now: incorporate musical numbers into _Total Drama_, but not staged ones, just ones that will occur without any warning. I will try to incorporate a song into each chapter; though don't count on it for every single one.

This story is how I envisioned that the **Gwen/Duncan/Courtney/Trent love square**, the **Heather/Alejandro rivalry**, and several other things would have panned out. Twelve contestants isn't that bad, right?

I plan on finishing this story, trust me, I do. I promise that I will finish it!

-Reading10


	2. Day 1, Part 2: Golden Marshmallow Galore

**Total Drama Revenge**

**Day 1, Part 2: Golden Marshmallow Galore**

Courtney wiped the sweat from her forehead as she climbed down from the tree.

It had been an hour since the challenge had been, and she still had had no luck finding the golden marshmallow.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Courtney said, looking around the forest she was currently in. Sighing, she began to scavenge through some bushes. Realizing that the golden marshmallow would not be hidden in a place so complicated, she stood back up.

"If Chris wanted this to be a real dramatic challenge, he'd probably put it somewhere that we would find dramatic," she mused.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris – **"If I had a nickel for every time someone said dramatic, I would be a millionaire," *blinks* "Except I already am,"

* * *

Gwen and Duncan held hands as they walked through the woods, searching for the golden marshmallow.

"How come you haven't responded to my texts?" Gwen asked, looking up into the dark green eyes of her boyfriend.

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I lost my phone," he quickly said, "I just got a new one about two days ago. That's about it,"

"Oh," Gwen said, "So what have you been up to? We haven't talked about it in a while,"

"I've been busy," Duncan quickly said again, "School and stuff,"

"You've been busy with school?" the Goth asked.

Duncan stopped in his tracks, looking at his girlfriend, "What's up with all of questions, Gwen? It's like you don't trust me or something?"

"Why would she? She's a lying, cheating, boyfriend stealer!"

Both Gwen and Duncan turned around to see Courtney standing behind them, with daggers in her eyes, pointed directly at their throats.

"This should be good," Gwen muttered.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Tyler asked as he and Geoff walked through the woods, "I noticed that you and Bridgette aren't your usual selves,"

Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"We're cool," he said, "I guess. We haven't really been doing too well,"

"Is that why she isn't with you right now?" Tyler said, and then noticed Geoff's horrified reaction, "What? I just noticed,"

"Yeah," Geoff nodded his head, "So how are you and Lindsay? I saw that she left you a little bit too quickly,"

Tyler groaned.

"She forgot who I am," the jock explained, "Can you believe it? After going through all that I did last time to get her to remember me, I don't know if want to do that again,"

"I get it," the party animal said.

Tyler shuddered, "I just don't know what to do. Should I just give up, and let her go? Or should I try to get her back?"

"Look, I don't think I'm the one to be giving out relationship advice at the moment," Geoff said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Right," Tyler realized.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler – **"Is it time to let her go?"

**Heather – **"Alejandro is up to something. He's probably gunning for me, meaning that he's going to be vying for my enemies to align with him so he'll hold the majority," *raises an eyebrow* "But I'll have to get to them before he does!"

* * *

Leshawna and Harold quickly made their way up to the campgrounds, where Heather was coming out of one of the cabins.

"Oh, great," Leshawna muttered as she grabbed Harold, and steered him away from the queen bee.

"Wait!" Heather said, raising her hand to stop the two.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the queen bee that was fastly approaching them, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," the queen bee replied.

"No, we don't," Leshawna said.

"It's about Alejandro," Heather folded her arms, "You need to know something about him,"

Harold's eyes lit up, and looked over to Leshawna, who remained unfazed, "Don't believe a word she says Harold, baby. She's probably just trying to trick us or something," she said to the lanky nerd.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Heather scoffed, "Believe me, if I was trying to trick you, I'd be doing a better job—"

"Get to the point!" Leshawna cried out.

"He's up to something. He just tried to form an alliance with me, and I think he's coming after me," Heather said.

Leshawna and Harold both blinked, and then stared deeply at Heather.

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Harold reasoned, "If Alejandro wanted to form an alliance with you, why would he try to get rid of you?"

"You know how Alejandro is!" Heather snapped, pointing to Leshawna, "He's the reason why you got voted out last time, right?"

"No," Leshawna said slowly, "I got voted out because I beat the crap out of you, which I will gladly do again if you don't leave us alone," Leshawna grabbed Harold, and dragged him away, leaving Heather standing alone. Harold looked back to see a seething Heather, who stomped her foot and ran away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Harold – **"Maybe Heather isn't lying after all. Why else would she talk to Leshawna? Gosh! I wish Leshawna wasn't so hot headed all the time," *groans*

* * *

"What do you want, Princess?" Duncan snapped, glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

Gwen took a step back, watching both Duncan and Courtney glare at each other in a silent stand-off.

"Don't mind me," Courtney said, raising her hands in defense, "I'm looking for the marshmallow,"

"What do you think I'm doing?" the bad boy rang out.

"You're hanging out with a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney accusingly cried out.

Gwen stomped her foot on the ground, and charged towards Courtney, "For the last time, Courtney! Duncan was the one who kissed me! I didn't do anything!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan – **"Ouch,"

* * *

"You _liked _him behind my back!" Courtney snapped.

"So what if I did? That was none of your business," Gwen said, "You're just ticked off because Duncan chose _me _over you! No wonder he got cheated on you! You're way too _boring_!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Gwen's outburst.

"Keep talking, babe," he smirked.

"Don't call her that!" Courtney shrieked, "I'm supposed to be your _babe_!"

There was an awkward silence for two seconds until Courtney's skin went pale, and she started stammering.

"You know what I mean," the over-achiever muttered, "You and I are supposed to be dating, not you and that witch with a capital B!"

Gwen groaned.

"Stop being jealous Courtney, and find someone else! Someone who can support your egotistical personality!" she shouted.

"Why couldn't you find someone else?" Courtney put her hands on her hips, "It's bad enough that you messed up your relationship with Trent, but then you had to go and ruin someone else's!"

"That's it!"

Gwen lunged for Courtney, tackling her to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground for a while, while Duncan stood by and watched.

"This is kind of hot," Duncan blushed, "Two girls fighting over me,"

_Snap!_

Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen turned to see Trent standing behind a tree, watching the fight go on. He had stepped on a fallen tree branch, causing it to crack and draw their attention.

"Oh," Trent said, taking a step back.

"See!" Courtney snapped, "That's who you're supposed to be dating!"

Gwen groaned, and looked at Trent directly in the eyes, "If I wanted to have dated Trent, I wouldn't have dumped him!"

Trent let out a gasp, followed by Courtney and Duncan, and then finally Gwen realized what she had said.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – ***wide-eyed* "Did I seriously just say that?"

**Trent – ***sad* "Did she seriously just say that?"

**Duncan – ***amazed* "Did she seriously just say that?"

**Courtney – ***smirking and folding her arms* "She seriously just said that,"

* * *

"Oh my God," Gwen said, backing up, and turning to look at Trent, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that at all,"

"It's OK," Trent muttered, and then took a step back, and started to walk away.

"Good enough," Courtney smirked, and then started off on her own to search for the golden marshmallow.

Gwen stood up, and turned around to look at Duncan, who was just rolling around, laughing on the ground. "Great," she muttered, and then started to walk away, leaving her boyfriend rolling around on the ground.

* * *

"Do you think Heather was telling the truth?" Harold asked Leshawna as they entered the Mess Hall to search for the marshmallow.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow, "String bean, please don't tell me you're actually giving that witch some thought, are you?" she stopped in mid-stride, and followed her arms. Harold noticed a look of anger on her face as they stared at each other, "Omigosh, you are?"

"I never said that," the lanky nerd replied, holding up his hands in defense.

"Then why did you bring her up?"

Leshawna got on her hands and knees, and looked underneath one of the tables.

"Because," Harold said, joining Leshawna on the floor, "Maybe she's telling the truth, and wanted to warn us!"

"Please," Leshawna broke out into a never-ending laughter, "When does Heather ever care about anybody but herself?"

"If she's genuinely afraid, then why else would she reach out someone else?"

"I doubt it. That girl can wiggle her way out of any situation, without butter applied,"

Harold groaned, "Why can't you accept the fact that maybe Heather is trying to be genuine right now?" he asked, raising his voice.

Leshawna's eyes widened.

"Are you seriously taking her side?"

"I never said that—"

"You know what?" Leshawna put her hands on her hips, "You can look for this dang marshmallow yourself!" she turned and exited the Mess Hall, leaving Harold alone inside.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna – **"The nerve of that boy," *groans*

* * *

Bridgette was trudging along the beach, dragging her feet in the sand. Hot tears were running down her face as she walked. She had given up on searching for the golden marshmallow the second Chris had announced the challenge. In the time that everyone else had been looking, Bridgette had already circumnavigated the circumference of the island.

As she advanced towards the cliff, Bridgette stopped in her tracks, and looked up to see something dangling from above.

* * *

Lindsay panted as she climbed the backside of the cliff. Sweat rolled down her forehead, and she had already removed her boots. The dumb blonde had tossed them aside ages ago, as her toes had become overridden with blisters.

"Where is this marshmallow?" Lindsay asked in between pants.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Lindsay stopped in her tracks. She noticed something at the very edge of the cliff; something dangling off the edge.

Ten feet in front of her, in a small wooden box attached to a stick which was dangling from the cliff, was the golden marshmallow.

* * *

"The nerve of her," Heather exclaimed as she stomped along the forest trail.

The queen bee's face was a dark shade of red; after trying to warn Leshawna and Harold about Alejandro and getting rejected, she was not in the best of moods.

_CRACK!_

Heather spun around on her heels to see Courtney race past her, heading towards an unknown direction.

"Where are you going?" Heather called after the Type-A.

"I think I know where the marshmallow is!" Courtney yelled back as she ran in a steady jog towards the now-clear destination.

"Oh what the heck," Heather shrugged, and ran after Courtney.

* * *

Geoff and Tyler were still walking through the forest when Courtney and Heather both ran past them. They both exchanged glances and ran after the two.

* * *

_"I don't understand what you want me to say," _

_Bridgette looked up into the eyes of Geoff, sighing. They looked at each other from across the table in Bridgette's kitchen._

_"You are the one that ruined this," Geoff continued, "You are to blame! Not me!"_

_The surfer chick was all but surprised at seeing Geoff's dark side; she knew he had it in him, and wasn't the least surprised that this was the moment he decided to show it. _

_"Just because I made a mistake, does not mean you have the right to go out and try to get even," Bridgette folded her arms._

_Geoff groaned._

_"You were not there for me! Why couldn't you have just come with us when we went to go look for help? No! Your tan was more important!" the party animal let out._

_"How was I supposed to know that Chris was going to rope us into another season? Don't you think I would have wanted to be with you?" Bridgette screamed across the table, "Geoff—"_

* * *

Bridgette's thoughts were interrupted by the calling of her name.

"Bridgette?" the voice called out her name again. Bridgette followed the sound, and looked up to see Trent standing above her on his feet. The surfer chick suddenly realized she was lying on the sandy beach in the fetal position, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Bridgette said, standing up.

"You don't look it," Trent folded his arms, "You were shaking when I found you,"

Bridgette began to walk away, "Like I said, I'm fine. You know me. When I'm alone, I freak out. Everyone knows that," she stuck her hands into her sweatshirt, and started to walk away until Trent grabbed her shoulder.

"Then I guess you shouldn't be alone," Trent said, shooting the surfer chick a smile.

* * *

On top of the cliff, Lindsay was attempting to retrieve the box containing the marshmallow when Courtney and Heather ran to the top.

"Stop right there!" Courtney shouted, lunging for the box.

Heather let out a scream, and lunged after the CIT, grabbing her foot. The two rolled around on the floor, clawing at each other as Lindsay watched, dumbfounded with the situation.

"What's going on here?" Geoff asked as he and Tyler arrived at the top of the cliff, panting from the long run up the cliff.

"They're fighting!" Lindsay exclaimed, pointing out the obvious, and then noticed Tyler, "Oh, hi Terry! Did you find Tyler yet?"

Tyler looked over to Geoff, dumbfounded, "See what I mean?" he asked, causing Geoff to shoot him an "I get you, man" look. Tyler walked over to the edge of the cliff, walking around Heather and Courtney who were still fighting on the grassy plateau of the cliff.

Supervising the situation, Tyler looked at Geoff.

"How do you propose we get it?" Tyler said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Beats me," Geoff replied, eying the 1,000 foot drop off the edge, "It looks like Chris designed it to be almost impossible,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris – ***smirking* "I have no idea what he's talking about,"

**Heather – ***her clothes are torn* "I hate this game,"

* * *

"Has anybody seen Gwen?"

Everyone on the cliff turned to see that Duncan had arrived on top of the cliff. When he noticed that the golden marshmallow was tucked in the box dangling off the cliff, Duncan sprang into action.

The bad boy whipped out his pocket knife and advanced towards the others.

Courtney and Heather stopped mid-brawl, and both grabbed onto each other in fear of what Duncan was going to do with the knife.

"What are you doing?" Geoff gulped.

"Getting what I came for," Duncan said, and crossed towards the edge. He reached out for the stick to cut the box containing the golden marshmallow free.

"Don't even think about it!" Courtney snapped, and lunged for Duncan, causing his arm to slip and slice the stick holding the box. As a result, the box fell down the cliff and into the waters below.

"No!" all of the contestants currently on the cliff let out.

* * *

Down on the beach, Trent and Bridgette both stood up from their spots on the sand.

"Wow," Trent said, folding his arms, "I never thought Geoff would behave like that,"

Bridgette nodded, "I never thought I would tell anybody that. Thanks for pulling me back. I've been dealing with this for weeks now. When Chris said we were coming back for a new season, I didn't think I could make it,"

"You're welcome," Trent folded his arms.

"**AHH!**"

The two looked over to the waters to see that a box holding something gold and glittery was falling. They then looked up to see that some contestants were looking down from the cliff in horror.

"Is that?" Bridgette asked.

"I believe so," Trent said, smirking, "Shall we?" he motioned towards the water, making a swimming motion.

Bridgette waved the offer away, "Go ahead. You've been a bigger help than any immunity would be. You deserve it," she said, and Trent winked at her as he ran over to the waters and dived in.

Watching Trent swim towards where the box containing the golden marshmallow was floating, Bridgette sighed in relief. She was so concentrated on watching Trent retrieve the box that she missed Alejandro stepping out from behind his hiding spot, and making his way back to camp.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney – **"Duncan is so dead,"

**Duncan – **"Sometimes I forget the reason I'm with Gwen and not Courtney," *glares* "Today reminded me exactly why,"

**Bridgette – **"Trent's nice," *smiling*

* * *

The twelve contestants quickly gathered in the main campgrounds as Chris was dropped off by Chef Hatchet on the ATV.

"Alright, good news and bad news," Chris said, clasping his hands together, "Good news is that we managed to get all of the food cleared up in the kitchen,"

"What's the bad news?" Courtney groaned.

Chris chuckled, "I'm getting to that," he referenced towards Trent who was sopping wet but yet still carried the golden marshmallow, "Trent has retrieved the golden marshmallow, and as a result, will be awarded immunity for tonight's elimination ceremony,"

"I seem to remember there being a reward," Trent said, tossing Chris the soggy golden marshmallow which was still in the wooden box.

"That's the bad news," Chris smirked, "The reward for retrieving the golden marshmallow is the sole vote at tonight's elimination ceremony,"

Everyone gasped, including Trent.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"Great; I'm dead,"

* * *

"Whoever Trent wants gone, they're gone," Chris said, folding his arms, "Trent will have until tonight to make his decision. Happy picking," the host then walked off, leaving Trent to be uncomfortably stared at by the other eleven contestants.

"I'm gonna go unpack a little bit more," Trent said, walking back to the cabins.

The other eleven began to disperse, some going to the bathrooms, some going to the cabins, or some going to the beach. Once everyone was mostly out of sight, Harold walked over to where Heather stood, still dumbfounded by the announcement of the twist.

"We need to talk," the lanky nerd said, pulling Heather back behind the cabins.

* * *

"This is just great," Courtney said, approaching Gwen and Duncan who were sitting together on the Dock of Shame, enjoying one another's company.

Gwen let out a deep sigh, "Can we get just a minute of peace?"

"If I had it my way, you'd be going home tonight, weird Goth girl!" Courtney snapped, glaring at the Goth.

"Sound like Heather, much?" the Goth snapped back.

"I take insult to that," Courtney shouted, "If it weren't for your little boy toy, I would have been the winner!"

"Princess, there was no way you were ever going to win it to begin with," Duncan folded his arms, "You're just feeling bad for yourself,"

Courtney let out a smug smirk.

"You're the ones that should be feeling bad for themselves," Courtney said, "Trent has stuff on both of you. It wouldn't surprise me if your little duo is split up by the end of the night," she finished, and then walked off.

Gwen and Duncan both exchanged glances, and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

That night, the sun had gone down and the moon had taken its place. The moon's beams shined bright over Lake Wawanakwa and the island too. The twelve contestants took their places on the stumps as Chris arrived, carrying a plate filled with eleven marshmallows.

"Campers, welcome to the first campfire ceremony of _Total Drama Revenge_," Chris said, smirking as he did so, "After tonight, eleven will remain, and one will leave in the Boat of Losers,"

Most of the contestants were beginning to zone out, as one thing was on their minds: _who had Trent picked?_ Most kept looking over in Trent's direction, scanning his face as if for some sign of whom he had picked. But his face remained expression-free.

"So, considering most of you know how this works, let's get down to business. The first marshmallow goes to the one who received the immunity in the first place," Chris said, tossing Trent his marshmallow.

The musician caught the said marshmallow, but did not eat it. Instead he looked down at it, examining it.

"The next marshmallows go out in no particular order, meaning even if you are in the bottom two, it does not mean anything," Chris said, nodding his head as if he meant it.

"Leshawna,"

"Lindsay,"

"Bridgette,"

"Tyler,"

"Alejandro,"

"Harold,"

"Heather,"

"Geoff,"

"Gwen,"

The nine contestants all retrieved their marshmallows as they were thrown at them. Gwen let out a sigh of relief as she caught hers, but then realized something: sitting next to her was Duncan, and he wasn't holding a marshmallow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"I don't have a good feeling about this,"

* * *

"Duncan, Courtney, in no particular order, you have been chosen as the bottom two of the night," Chris said, smirking, "Trent has chosen one of you as the person to send home tonight. But who will it be?"

"Just announce it already!" Courtney said, glaring at the host.

Duncan turned to look at Trent with a glare on his face, causing the musician to gulp.

"The contestant going home tonight is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Courtney,"

It seemed as though the world froze for a second as the contestants all processed the name that Chris has spoken. Gwen looked over to Trent, who nodded in her direction. She turned away, utterly confused.

Meanwhile, the truth had hit Courtney.

"**What?**" the Type-A exclaimed, standing up from her stump, "**I demand a recount! I cannot be going home!**"

"Trent has spoken," Chris smirked, "Courtney, you are the first person eliminated from _Total Drama Revenge_. The Dock of Shame awaits you,"

"**I refuse to go!**" Courtney pouted, stomping her foot on the ground. She turned to glare at Gwen, "**You! You convinced him to do this!**"

"I—"Gwen said, but was interrupted.

"**You little**—"Courtney lunged for Gwen; but in mid-leap, she was instead grabbed by Chef Hatchet.

"Take her away Chef," Chris said as the cook dragged Courtney down the Dock of Shame and over to the Boat of Losers. When the said boat was out of sight, the campers could still hear Courtney's screams. Turning back to the others, "For the rest of you, you're all safe,"

Chris then departed from the campfire area, leaving the other eleven to remain. They sat in silence for a few minutes until campers started to disperse and leave the area until Gwen and Duncan remained.

"How'd you get him to vote for Courtney?" Duncan asked, smirking at his girlfriend.

"I—"Gwen said with a blank expression.

"Never mind," the bad boy interrupted him, "I don't care. All that matters is that we're still together. You coming?" he stood up, and reached for Gwen's hand, but she rejected him.

"I'll be there in a minute," the Goth replied causing Duncan to walk back towards the cabins. She stared into the fire as a tear slowly rolled down her face.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"What just happened?"

* * *

As Geoff made his way back to his cabins, he was tugged back behind the cabin by a strong hand. Squinting in the darkness, he realized his captor.

"What do you want?" Geoff asked, letting out a gasp.

"We need to talk," Alejandro said, and then pushed Geoff further back behind the cabin.

* * *

On the Dock of Shame, Chris smirked at the cameras.

"Day one is done, folks! The campers' have obviously settled into their new digs as the drama is heating up! Will Gwen figure out why Trent used his vote the way that he did? Will we figure out what's up with Bridgette and Geoff? And what's Alejandro up to? Find out next time on _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

**Votes – **

**Trent – **Courtney (Sole Vote)

…

**Courtney – **1

…

**Contestants – **Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler

**Eliminated – **Courtney

* * *

**A/N – **Bet you all never thought you'd see this updated again! I have to admit, I thought it wasn't going to be either. But I was going through my laptop today, clearing out some files, and stumbled upon this, and fell in love with my plans all over again.

Thus, I quickly typed out the next chapter! I will be in the car mostly all day tomorrow, so I will try and type up the next chapter. Thank you!

Merry Christmas!

-Reading10


	3. Day 2, Part 1: Creepy Camping

**Total Drama Revenge**

**Day 2, Part 1: Creepy Camping**

It was nighttime on Wawanakwa Island as the cameras turned on to view Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame, almost in the same spot as he was in the previous episode.

"Last time on _Total Drama Revenge_, our twelve contestants returned to Camp Wawanakwa for a grand season! Courtney made it clear she was still mad at Gwen and Duncan, while Geoff and Bridgette barely talked to one another!" the host exclaimed.

"Alejandro offered Heather an alliance, leading her to warn both Leshawna and Harold; only, Leshawna to believe the warnings causing some issues between her and her lover boy Harold. The challenge that day was to find a golden marshmallow, ending in a major fight up on the cliff!"

"Trent managed to emerge victorious, and used his sole vote to eliminate Courtney from the competition!" Chris said, putting his hands in his pockets this time, "Speaking of Courtney, it's only been twenty minutes since she left, and we're ready to jump right into another challenge, folks!"

"Will Gwen figure out why Trent chose to take out Courtney? Will we figure out what's wrong with Bridgette and Geoff? And what will the campers do with a creepy challenge on the horizon? Find out today on _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

"What do you want, Alejandro?" Geoff sneered as the Latino pulled him further behind the cabin and out of sight.

"We need to talk, like I said," Alejandro said, closing his lips tightly.

Geoff groaned, and folded his arms.

"It's about Bridgette," the arch villain explained, "I noticed how you and she aren't getting along that well,"

"No thanks to you," the party animal was now glaring at Alejandro, "Whatever you have to say about Bridgette is not worth my time,"

Alejandro sighed.

"Then I guess you won't want to know about her possibly cheating on you, again," Alejandro said, looking away from Geoff, and then gasping, "Oh no, I've said too much," Geoff turned back to stare at the arch villain, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I noticed her talking with Trent on the beach," Alejandro explained, "They seemed to be having a very intimate conversation,"

"But—"

Alejandro held up his hands in defense.

"Fine, don't believe me," he said, and then walked away, leaving Geoff to ponder his words.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff - ***blinks*

**Alejandro - ***smirking* "Everything is going according to plan,"

* * *

As Gwen made her way back to the campgrounds from the campfire area, she noticed that Chris was just arriving with a blow horn and a megaphone in his hands. Chef Hatchet stood by his side with a frozen expression.

"Why aren't you in your cabin?" Chris questioned with a tone of anger.

"Why do you have that?" Gwen asked, looking at the objects in Chris' hands, and then quickly gasped, "Oh no, please don't tell me it's another—"

Chris cut off Gwen by blowing the horn into the megaphone, which let out a big screech, resulting in the screams and cries from the campers already in the cabins as well as Gwen. The doors to the cabins swung open and the campers' ran out to join Gwen.

"What the heck?" Leshawna groaned in her pajamas.

"Some people are trying to sleep in here!" Heather folded her arms, glaring at Chris, "Do you just love not allowing us any sleep?"

"Let me think," Chris said, "Yes,"

Bridgette rolled her eyes at Chris' comments and looked to see Geoff glaring at her from the other end of the line. She raised an eyebrow at him, and mouthed "what" to him. Geoff responded by looking away in anger.

"It's time for your next challenge, campers," Chris explained.

"Are you that cruel that you won't even let us get some sleep first?" Duncan asked, while standing in his boxers.

"You're next challenge will involve you all sleeping, yes," Chris nodded his head, "But not in your cabins. It's the traditional camping challenge from season one with a twist!"

The campers' all gulped, and stared at each other.

"What's the twist?" Trent asked.

"Glad you asked," Chris smirked, "But that's for me to know, and for all of you to find out. All you need to worry about is reporting to your assigned locations in the woods, spending the night, and making it back by morning,"

The campers all groaned.

"I just wanted my beauty sleep," Lindsay groaned.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," the host quickly added, "We're dividing you guys up into teams for this challenge!"

Harold blinked.

"But there are eleven of us," he said, "Eleven is not divisible,"

"True, but I don't really care," Chris put his hands on his hips, and then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "And to pay tribute to season one even more so, the teams will be called the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna – **"Every ounce of originality I thought Chris had has just gone out the window,"

* * *

"The members of the Screaming Gophers for tonight are…" Chris said, reading off of the list.

"Gwen,"

"Trent,"

"Alejandro,"

"Tyler,"

"Leshawna,"

"Bridgette,"

The six contestants all exchanged glances as they formed a tight group. Trent gave Gwen a weak smile, who stared blankly back at him. Leshawna noticed Bridgette's depressed look, and raised a questionable eyebrow. Meanwhile, Alejandro smirked gallantly, which Heather noticed from afar.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro – **"It's almost as if Chris is helping me accomplish my plan,"

**Heather – **"He's up to something, and I intend to figure it out,"

* * *

"The rest of you will be on the Killer Bass for tonight," Chris nodded in the other five contestants' direction, "That will be…"

"Duncan,"

"Heather,"

"Harold,"

"Geoff,"

"Lindsay,"

"Still not fair," Harold said, folding his arms, "They have one more member than us! How are we supposed to compete with these standards—"

Chris groaned.

"Fine!" he shouted, and pushed Chef Hatchet over to the Killer Bass, "You get Chef Hatchet! Now shut up already!"

Chef turned around to glare at Chris, "I hate my job," he muttered as he walked over to join his new team for the night.

"Here are your compasses and maps," Chris said, throwing the said objects over to Duncan and Alejandro respectively, "You'll use these to find your homes for the night," the host then pointed over to a large crate filled with flashlights that an intern had just placed, "Also, use these to help see in the dark,"

"What about the tents?" Duncan asked.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," Chris chuckled, "I'm going to get some beauty sleep. See you in the morning campers!" the host let out a yawn, and then started to walk away.

"I guess we should get going," Alejandro said, glancing down at the map, "To victory, my friends!"

The Screaming Gophers walked off into the woods with Alejandro leading them, while the Killer Bass stayed behind.

"Where are we going?" Harold asked, trying to peer over Duncan's shoulder.

"Hold it, loser," Duncan said.

Chef Hatchet groaned, and checked his watch, "I should be catching up on my DVR, not sleeping with you maggots," he blinked, realizing what he had said, "Wait, no—"

"We get it, dude," Geoff said, patting Chef on the back, "Say no more," the party animal looked over to Duncan, "Where are we heading?"

Duncan looked down at the map, squinting, "I'm not sure,"

"Can't you read a map?" Heather snapped.

"I can't—"Duncan said, starting to blush.

"Can't what? Didn't you learn anything in school? Gosh! Reading a map has got to be one the easiest things ever—"Harold started, but was instead cut off by Duncan's sudden confession.

"I mean, I can't read!"

Everyone paused, and looked at the bad boy in shock.

"What do you mean you can't read?" Harold asked, looking severely confused.

Duncan let out a deep, long sigh, and then looked at the other members of his team, "I don't know if it's because I spent so much time in Juvi or something, but I never really had reinforcement in reading,"

"But it's like a basic Kindergarten skill!" Heather threw her hands into the air.

"So?" Duncan asked, folding his arms, "I spent half of Kindergarten in the principals' office. Apparently putting glue in other people's hair is bad,"

Chef Hatchet raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chef Hatchet – **"I got to feel for Duncan," *sighs* "I didn't have an easy childhood either…"

**Duncan – **"I hate this show,"

**Heather – **"Great; everyone's getting all sentimental on me," *groans*

**Chef Hatchet – **"…and then I said to Aunt Polly, we were only trying to get the treasure. I never thought Injun Joe would get sealed up in that cave…"

* * *

"Give me that," Heather said, snatching the map from Duncan's hands, "Just deal with the compass,"

"Fine by me," Duncan rolled his eyes.

Heather started leading the group into the woods, causing Harold to approach to the front of the group to stand by Heather.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about?" Harold asked.

"No," Heather pursed her lips, "I'm just surprised that you actually believe me,"

Harold folded his arms, "I wouldn't put it past Alejandro to pull something like that. He got me and Leshawna both eliminated last season,"

"Great; Leshawna,"

"I don't get what your deal with her is," Harold said.

"She's the one with the problem," the queen bee spat back, "She's had an issue with me since the day I stepped foot on this island, season one,"

"You haven't exactly been nice to her either. I remember vaguely you two getting into an argument on the very first day,"

Heather scoffed.

"So you're taking her side?" she snapped.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," Harold folded his arms.

"Drop dead," Heather snapped, and then walked forward leaving Harold behind.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Harold – **"First Leshawna, now Heather," *sighs* "Today is just not my day,"

* * *

Meanwhile, towards the back of the group, Geoff and Duncan were talking.

"That's cool how you told everyone that back there," Geoff said, smiling at the bad boy.

"Not really," Duncan dug his hands into his pockets, "I've never told anybody that. I never thought I would have to,"

Geoff flashed another smile, and then looked forward as they walked. The smile was soon replaced by a frown, which Duncan quickly took notice of.

"What's your deal?"

"Mine?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm fine,"

"No you're not," Duncan said, "Does have something to do with you and Bridgette? I noticed you two aren't getting along anymore,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff – **"How does everyone notice that?"

* * *

The Screaming Gophers were meanwhile making a good dent on their walking through the woods.

"We should be there soon," Alejandro said back to his teammates behind him.

"Sure we will," Leshawna muttered through gritted teeth, and then looked over to see Bridgette walking by herself. Taking this as the perfect opportunity, she walked over to the surfer chick, and slung an arm around her shoulders, "What's up with you? I noticed you haven't really been talking to anyone lately,"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, and looked over to the loudmouth.

"I told you earlier that I'm fine," Bridgette said, shrugging off Leshawna's gentle arm, "I don't want to talk about this,"

Trent looked back at Bridgette, noticing her raised voice. Bridgette shot him a look, causing him to respond with a look of concern. He nodded his head, and Bridgette sighed.

"Sorry," Bridgette said, looking at Leshawna's confused face, "I'll tell you,"

* * *

_The kitchen door opened, and Geoff walked to notice a frowning Bridgette sitting at the kitchen table._

_"What's going on?" Geoff asked, joining Bridgette at the table. He noticed the grim look on his girlfriends' face, "Are you OK?"_

_Bridgette produced a smartphone out of her pocket and placed it on the table, "You left your phone here last night,"_

_"Oh, thanks," the party animal replied cautiously, and reached for his phone. He clicked on the home button to see that there were three new text messages. Two were pictures of girls' naked parts, and the other was a text reading 'Hey baby xoxo', "Oh,"_

_"Yeah," Bridgette said, folding her arms, and then started to cry, "I can't believe you,"_

_Geoff gasped._

_"You're kidding right? I step out of line once, and you get to be pissed?" Geoff snapped. _

_Bridgette shook her head, "How could you do this to me Geoff? I love you. Who is this girl anyway? What does she mean to you that I don't?"_

_"I don't understand what you want me to say," _

_Bridgette looked up into the eyes of Geoff, sighing. They looked at each other from across the table in Bridgette's kitchen._

_"You are the one that ruined this," Geoff continued, "You are to blame! Not me!"_

_The surfer chick was all but surprised at seeing Geoff's dark side; she knew he had it in him, and wasn't the least surprised that this was the moment he decided to show it. _

_"Just because I made a mistake, does not mean you have the right to go out and try to get even," Bridgette folded her arms._

_Geoff groaned._

_"You were not there for me! Why couldn't you have just come with us when we went to go look for help? No! Your tan was more important!" the party animal let out._

_"How was I supposed to know that Chris was going to rope us into another season? Don't you think I would have wanted to be with you?" Bridgette screamed across the table, "Geoff—"_

_"You cheated first!" Geoff shouted in tune with Bridgette's previous shriek, "You kissed that Ale-whatever! You wanted him! You didn't want me! I stayed loyal to you!"_

_"Obviously you weren't loyal to me!" Bridgette said, "Who is this girl?"_

_"It doesn't matter,"_

_"Then apparently you don't matter to me either!"_

_"Fine,"_

_"Fine,"_

_The two stared at each other, and then Bridgette ran into the next room, screaming and crying. Geoff stared blankly at the table, and then exited from the kitchen with his phone in hand._

* * *

"We didn't speak after that," Bridgette said, sighing, "That was right after _Total Drama World Tour _ended,"

"But I thought that you two were fine," Leshawna questioned.

"So did I; I guess he just lied for the cameras. I never knew that he was still mad," the surfer chick said, "I just assumed he was OK,"

Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

"Then how come you two haven't told anybody else that you're broken up?" Leshawna asked.

"As far as I know, we're still together," Bridgette answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We never officially broke up. We just stormed out on each other and never settled anything,"

"Then there's still a chance!"

Bridgette looked at Leshawna with a look of horror on her face.

"What?"

"I am never going back. I realized I made a mistake season three, but he what he did to me is unforgiveable. He intentionally went out there to make me miserable," Bridgette said.

"Then you'll just have to break up with him," Leshawna argued.

* * *

"That's horrible, dude," Duncan said, glancing over to Geoff. Geoff had just told him his side of the story of why he and Bridgette were distanced.

"It just happened," Geoff folded his arms, "Janelle was really nice to me. I was feeling lonely because Bridgette wasn't there for me. She was there for me,"

"That's how it felt with Gwen and Courtney,"

Chef Hatchet, who was standing behind the two listening in on their conversations, rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chef Hatchet – **"These two punks are talking about girls like they aren't worth anything. In my day we respected women," *groans* "I blame Obama,"

* * *

"OK," Heather said as the Killer Bass made their way into a clearing, which she assumed was their campsite due to the destination being marked on the map, "We're here,"

Duncan yawned, and fell to the ground, smiling as he did so.

"What are you doing?" the queen bee snapped, glaring at the bad boy.

"Sleeping," Duncan said back in a sleepy voice, "You got a problem with that? I'm exhausted,"

"So am I," Geoff said, taking off his hat, "I'm pooped,"

"We can't be sleeping," Heather shouted, "We have to make camp. The sooner we do so, the sooner we can get some sleep!"

"You mean the sooner we do that, the sooner you can get some sleep," Duncan corrected, "I'm just fine,"

Heather scoffed, and folded her arms in protest. She looked over to Harold, who remained motionless, leaning against a tree. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the queen bee, which she took little notice of.

"Not that I actually care," Chef Hatchet spoke up suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare at the cook, who was looking around, as if he was supposed to be looking for something.

"But where's the dumb one?"

Seconds after, everyone looked around, suddenly realizing the same thing Chef Hatchet had noticed.

Lindsay was missing.

* * *

**The Screaming Gophers – **Alejandro, Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Tyler

**The Killer Bass – **Chef Hatchet, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay

* * *

**A/N - **Merry Christmas to everyone out there in cyberspace, regardless of what religion you come from! I was in the car for the majority of today, and I thought I would get this chapter typed up! The next chapter should be up rather quickly since I will also be in the car on Thursday.

Also, there is a new poll up on my profile. Go vote!

-Reading10

**Next Up - **The two teams are quick to discover foul play in the challenge as campers continue to go missing. This creepy challenge then ends in another shocking elimination that no one saw coming.


	4. Day 2, Part 2: I Know What You Did

**Total Drama Revenge **

**Day 2, Part 2: I Know What You Did Last Season**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Heather snapped.

The members of the Killer Bass all turned to look at Chef Hatchet who stared back at them with wide-eyes.

"Did she get lost?" Duncan snickered, "She does that sometimes,"

Heather let out a deep sigh, "This isn't funny, Duncan. What if she gets hurt?" she shouted at the bad boy.

"Whoa," the bad boy answered, raising his hands in defense, "Since when do you care about anybody but yourself?"

"I don't," Heather shrugged, "It's for strategic members. If we lose more members, we may be outnumbered again,"

Harold scanned the queen bee quickly and quietly before speaking up.

"Maybe this is the twist Chris was talking about," he argued, "He said this would be a tribute to season one. Maybe it's also a tribute to the horror challenge,"

"I kicked ass in that challenge," Duncan smirked, "Bring it,"

Harold ignored Duncan's comment.

"Lindsay going missing maybe is just a jinx orchestrated by Chris," the lanky nerd continued, "We shouldn't be too worried,"

"Still," Chef Hatchet said, "We should probably go look for her,"

"What is up with everybody being so nice and considerate?" Duncan asked, groaning, "I'm going to sleep," the bad boy went back onto the ground and closed his eyes. While he did that, Chef Hatchet started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Heather called after him.

"Going to look for her," Chef shouted back, "Maybe she just got lost,"

When Chef was gone, Heather began to shiver in the coldness of the night. She looked over to Harold, who was still studying her quickly and quietly.

"C'mon," Heather said, getting disturbed with Harold.

"Where are we going?" the lanky nerd asked.

"To look for firewood; I'm cold. You said you were a scout right? Then that must mean you know how to make a fire, right?" Heather folded her arms.

"I got my fire-making badge when I was six," Harold spoke proudly. He turned to follow Heather out of the clearing, leaving Geoff and Duncan behind.

"What should I do?" Geoff asked, shouting towards the two.

"Entertain yourself!" Heather spat out, not even looking back.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, looking at Leshawna with a look of shock on her face.

"It's not right to be in a relationship like that," Leshawna put her hands on her hips, "And plus, if you guys are barely talking, why not just make it official?"

Bridgette sighed.

"Maybe you're right," the surfer chick nodded.

"I know I am,"

"But I just need to do it on my terms," Bridgette said, shrugging, "When the time is right,"

"Don't wait too long," Leshawna warned her, "It's—"

"We're here!" Alejandro's voice shouted out from the head of the group, interrupting Leshawna and Bridgette's conversation.

The Screaming Gophers filed into the clearing, and realized that there was nothing there for them to work with. Alejandro let out a sigh, and then turned to face his team.

"Alright, we're going to need to get this place situated before we get some sleep," the arch villain announced, "Gwen and Trent, could you two go find us some firewood? Tyler and I will work on the tents here, and if Leshawna and Bridgette would be so kind, they can get us some water,"

"Who died and made you leader?" Leshawna asked.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, dear Leshawna," he purred, "If you would love to take over, I see no harm in doing so,"

Leshawna thought for a minute, but then decided against it.

"Fine, carry on," she folded her arms.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna - ***yawns* "This sister is just too tired to care,"

* * *

Gwen and Trent soon left the campsite, and were awkwardly searching for some spare twigs and fallen trees. Trent glanced over to where Gwen was walking, and let out a deep sigh. When he saw that she had no reaction, he let out another sigh. When he tried for a third sigh, Gwen stopped him.

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

"You just seem a little distant," Trent said, trying to find the right words.

"No shit, Sherlock," the Goth quickly snapped back.

Trent seemed taken aback by Gwen's choice of words, causing her to slowly regret it. She sighed, and looked back to Trent, who had an obvious look of hurt on his face.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized, "I just have a lot on my mind,"

"I've noticed," Trent noted, "Care to share?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I dated you," Trent folded his arms, "I think I understand you," when he noticed Gwen's look of surprise, he let out another sigh, "Sorry. But it's true,"

Gwen nodded her head.

"I know," she said, "It's just weird, you know? Ever since we broke up, I never really knew how to talk to you anymore,"

"I'm still the same person," Trent shrugged, "Nothing changed,"

"Yes it did," Gwen said, "You got all weird and everything! You had that creepy number nine obsession—"her eyes widened as she turned over to look at Trent's depressed face, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I forgot about your grandpa—"

"It's fine," Trent replied, and then started to walk faster, leaving Gwen in the dust.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen - ***face palms* "Stupid,"

* * *

Gwen groaned, and broke out into a run to catch up with Trent. He had rounded a tree, and was out of sight.

"Trent," Gwen shouted out in the darkness, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Where'd you go?"

However, as time passed, something became very clear to Gwen.

Trent was gone.

* * *

"Can we talk now?" Harold asked Heather as they walked through the darkness filled woods in search of firewood.

"No," Heather snapped.

"Like I said before, I _am _sorry," the lanky nerd held up his hands in defense.

Heather spun on her heels to glare at Harold, "You don't have to take her side all the time!" she argued, "Just because she's your girlfriend,"

"I realize that," Harold said back, "But you've got to realize that your opinion is not always the correct one,"

The queen bee let out a massive groan, and stared at Harold in silence for a few seconds before proceeding forward. She scanned Harold's face for any clue of why he was acting the way he was; instead, she found nothing.

"Forget it," Heather finally said, "This is hopeless,"

"Do you mean our argument or looking for the firewood?" Harold questioned.

"Both!" Heather said, "The night will be over before we know it. Looking for firewood is totally pointless,"

The two turned around on Heather's cue, and started walking back towards the camp in silence. When they arrived, they noticed Duncan still fast asleep on the ground, but also noticed that Geoff was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Harold asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I told him to stay here!" Heather folded her arms, and then walked over to Duncan, and nudged him awake.

"What do you want?" Duncan sleepily asked as he blinked open his eyes.

"Where's Geoff?"

Duncan's eyes opened widened, and he looked around, realizing that the party animal was nowhere in sight.

"I have no idea," he said, "He was here when I fell asleep,"

"That helps," Heather groans.

"Now we're two members down," Harold realized, "So much for that advantage of adding Chef to our team,"

Heather looked around, suddenly realizing something as well, "Speaking of that horrible cook, he's missing too," she noted.

"This has to be part of the challenge," Heather said.

"Good," Duncan smirked, "I love a challenge,"

* * *

"Where's the water?" Tyler asked, looking around as he and Alejandro walked in the darkness filled woods.

"I'm not sure," Alejandro cracked his knuckles, "It has to be around here somewhere," a silence fell upon the two, causing Alejandro to look over to the lame jock who was looking around, "So how are you and Lindsay doing?"

"Fine," Tyler replied rather quickly.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro – **"I'll take that as a not well,"

* * *

"Really?" the arch villain questioned, "I noticed that you two haven't been talking much of late,"

"We just got here this morning," Tyler said, "We haven't had that much time—"

"But you two used to be so close," Alejandro interrupted, "Has something changed to make you doubt that?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Just wondering," Alejandro mused, "We're just having a conversation. Man to man, Tyler. That is all,"

The lame jock let out a deep sigh, and looked up to the taller teen.

"If I'm being honest," Tyler said, "I think Lindsay's forgotten me again. I don't know how or why, but she can't remember who I am,"

Alejandro raised another eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro – **"Ah, Lindsay's forgetfulness never ceases to amaze me," *smirks* "Alas, I can work with this,"

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Alejandro asked.

"What do you mean?"

The arch villain groaned, becoming agitated with the fact he was having to spell everything out for Tyler.

"Obviously, you can't go on in a relationship where your girlfriend doesn't even know who you are," Alejandro explained.

Tyler looked up at Alejandro again, confused.

"Do you mean—"

"Tyler, I think it is time you set Lindsay free,"

The lame jock folded his arms, trying to process the option Alejandro had just presented him with. He barely had time, though, as almost as soon Alejandro had told him this, a clothed figure from behind a bush grabbed him.

When Alejandro noticed the abrupt silence, he looked over and noticed that Tyler was gone. Frightened, he took off in a run back to the campsite.

* * *

Gwen raced back to the campsite, thinking Trent had made his way back somehow. But when she had arrived back, she noticed that Bridgette and Leshawna were there by themselves, working on the tents.

"Have you seen Trent?" Gwen asked, panting.

"Girl, are you OK?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow, noticing Gwen's abnormal breathing patterns.

"I'm fine," Gwen said, and then repeated "Have you seen Trent?"

Bridgette looked from Leshawna back to Gwen, "No," she said, "Why would he be here? Shouldn't he be with you, getting firewood?"

"He ran off," Gwen explained, "When I went looking for him, he was gone,"

"Why would he have run off?" Leshawna questioned.

Gwen's face suddenly went white, and she began to stammer as she talked.

"I have no idea," she finally let out.

Leshawna studied Gwen's face for a moment, but then figured that it wasn't worth it. A few minutes later, Alejandro arrived back at the campsite, with skin as white as snow.

"What's up with you?" Leshawna asked.

"Tyler's missing," Alejandro stammered, "Once second he was there, and the next second he was gone,"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here? First Trent goes missing, now Trent is? I don't think this is a coincidence,"

"It's not," Gwen folded her arms, "It has to be part of the challenge,"

"That's it," Alejandro snapped his fingers, "Remember that horror challenge from season one? It must be a combination of that and the camping challenge?"

Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna all turned to stare at the arch villain in shock, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I watched the show before I went onto it," he said, "I know it,"

"Maybe a bit too well," Gwen mused, "If that's the truth, then we should be good. I won that challenge after all,"

Bridgette looked around, "So does that mean someone's out there stalking us?" she questioned.

"Probably," Alejandro said.

"What should we do? The goal of the challenge is probably to be the last camper standing," Leshawna said.

"We just need to make sure that we stick together," Gwen explained, "From what I've gathered, they're only grabbing us one at a time. We have better chances of winning if we stick together,"

Leshawna yawned.

"Then let's get some sleep," she said, "Someone should keep watch. We'll go in shifts,"

"I'll take the first shift," Bridgette offered, raising her hand, "I'm not that tired anyway,"

"Sounds good to me," Alejandro and Gwen both said at the same time, and then eyed each other weirdly, "Weird," they repeated once more.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"Boys annoy me," *blinks* "Especially scheming Latino boys,"

* * *

"What should we do?" Heather asked, looking around.

"Just get some sleep," Duncan yawned, and started stretching out on the forest ground, "That's the least we can do,"

Harold shuddered in the cold.

"But shouldn't someone keep watch?" he questioned, looking around as if someone was about to pop out from behind a tree and take them all hostage.

"Thanks for volunteering," Duncan smirked.

"But—"

Heather and Duncan looked away, and crept down on the ground, closing their eyes as they did so. Harold was left alone to twiddle his fingers. A few minutes passed, and everything seemed OK, so Harold leaned himself up against a tree and shut his eyes.

_CRACK._

Harold's eyes sprung open, and he looked around, searching for something that had made the sound.

"Is anybody there?" Harold asked.

When no one replied to the lanky nerd, he stood up and started to look around for the apparent visitor to their campsite. He circled the campsite's outer edge, but saw no one.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Harold – **"Gosh!"

* * *

Bridgette was beginning to get a little creeped out by the surroundings. Alejandro, Leshawna, and Gwen were all fast asleep on the forest floor, and she was utterly alone in a sense.

"Just keep calm, Bridgette," the surfer chick reminded herself. She started to hum a tune to keep her both awake and stable. Another sound came from the trees surrounding the clearing, causing Bridgette to nearly jump to her feet in defense.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_," she sang to herself, "_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_,"

Bridgette stood up, and started to pace quickly and quietly.

"_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_," continuing, Bridgette sang, "_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes! You're paralyzed_!"

…

In a separate part of the forest, Harold was frightened as he searched for who had made the sound.

"_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_," Harold sang to himself to keep him under wraps, "_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!_"

…

"_You know it's thriller_," Bridgette continued, "_Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_—"

As the surfer chick was about to sing the second verse, a loud growl sounded in the clearing, and Bridgette let out a scream. She ran out of the clearing quickly, not even looking behind.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette – **"I know it's pathetic, but I can't stay alone like that! Everyone knows my greatest fear is being alone," *blinks* "Woah,"

* * *

Harold, giving up on searching for that made the sound earlier, returned to the clearing only to discover that Duncan was missing, and only Heather remained.

"Great," Harold muttered, and rushed over to awaken Heather, "Heather, wake up!"

The queen bee groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Duncan's gone," Harold quickly said, almost embarrassed to have the words passing through his mouth. Heather sat up quickly, staring at him with full widened eyes.

"What do you mean he's gone? It was your job to keep watch and make sure this _didn't _happen!"

Harold held up his hands in defense.

"There was something out there," Harold explained, "I thought that if I went out there and caught it, the—"

"Thought what?" Heather snapped, "If we lose this challenge, it's on you freak!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Harold – **"Yep; there's the Heather I know and hate,"

* * *

Gwen's eyes blinked open, and noticed that Bridgette was gone.

"Great," the Goth said, looking around, "She's gone," she leaned over to shake Leshawna and Alejandro awake. They both realized the same when their eyes shot open, and they let out heavy groans.

"What should we do now?" Leshawna asked, "Obviously if someone stays guard, they'll be taken too,"

Alejandro tapped his chin, and looked around. Noticing some vines hanging from a tree, he snapped his fingers.

"Whoever is taking us is only taking one at a time, correct?" the arch villain asked, and saw that both were nodding, "Then we just make sure that he can't," he walked over to the vines, and tore them down.

"Come hither," Alejandro said, referencing over to a tree. The other two followed him there, and Alejandro positioned the three around it. Bringing the vine around, he made a heavy knot, confining them to the tree, "Now if someone tries to take one of us, the other two will know,"

"Great idea," Leshawna said, but then her smile quickly fell from her face, "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her friend, and merely shook her head in disgust.

* * *

Back at the Killer Bass campsite, Heather and Harold were both beginning to lose it with one another.

"Should we start heading back?" Harold asked, noticing the rising sun in the distance.

"No," Heather snapped.

"Do you want to find some fresh water? I'm thirsty," Harold asked, holding his stomach almost as in pain.

"No," Heather snapped.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no," Heather snapped.

Harold let out a deep sigh.

"I wish you would just be open to the fact that I'm trying to be your friend," Harold said, folding his arms.

"I don't have friends," Heather snapped once more.

Harold raised an eyebrow, "We teamed up for the search for the case back in season one. Remember that? We were practically friends," he said.

"I used you for the money. It was merely strategic,"

"Even if that's the case, pun intended," Harold said, wiggling his eyebrows, to which Heather couldn't help but smile, "It was nice being your friend,"

Heather folded her arms, and looked away.

"I never had many friends growing up," she explained, looking at a nearby tree, "I was always that one fat kid in class. I hated the mean, skinny girls. They were like the dolls I played with and wanted to be like,"

"So you turned into one of them?" Harold assumed.

"No!" Heather quickly shouted out, but then sighed, "Yeah, I guess so,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather – **"I never normally talk about my feelings," *sighing* "It's nice having Harold there to talk to—"*blinks* "As a friend, of course,"

* * *

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One," Heather said, sighing, "I kind of screwed it up. He was a real nice boy. He asked me to the homecoming dance, and then he asked me to be his boyfriend. I said yes, but then all of my popular 'friends' started to tease me for dating an underclassman. He was only a year younger, you know,"

"What happened?"

"I cracked under the pressure of my friends," the queen bee continued, "I broke up with him on our three month anniversary. He took me out on a date, and gave me this really nice necklace. He was heartbroken,"

Harold stayed quiet for a few minutes, processing all of this.

"That sucks," the lanky nerd muttered.

"It did," Heather said, looking up to stare at the lanky nerd dead in the eye, unaware of the person in black creeping up behind her. Harold was staring at the ground, unaware of it too.

The person, who wore a black ski mask and all black clothing, reached down and grabbed Heather. She started to kick and scream, but the person had their hand over her mouth, causing her not to be able to talk.

"I know," Harold muttered, "It's ok, Heather,"

Harold looked up only to see Heather being carried away.

"Hey!" the lanky nerd said, standing up, "Come back!" he ran after the person carrying Heather away. As he ran, sweat poured down his face, and he looked up to see the sun rising over the island.

An idea quickly flashed by in Harold's head, and he pulled his yo-yo out of his pocket.

"Don't fail me," Harold said, kissing said yo-yo, and started to whirl it in the air. He lassoed it over to Heather's captors' feet, causing them to trip and fall to the ground. Heather rolled away from the captor, gasping for air.

"Thanks," Heather said, sighing.

Harold walked over to the captor, and noticed them withering on the ground, "C'mon," he said to Heather, "Let's get them back to camp," he tried to pick up the person, but when he realized it was too heavy, Heather rolled her eyes and helped him.

The two started to carry the withering captor away, out of the woods.

* * *

The rising sun had awoken the remaining members of the Screaming Gophers (Leshawna, Gwen, and Alejandro).

"Alright ladies," Alejandro said, "Let's get back to camp,"

However, when the arch villain went to untie the knot binding them to the tree, he realized that it wouldn't budge.

"What's the matter?" Leshawna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't budge," the arch villain explained, "I must have tied it too tight,"

Gwen and Leshawna both exchanged looks of horror Alejandro struggled to untie the knot binding them to the tree.

"We're screwed," Gwen exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the main campgrounds, Chris had arrived in his pajamas with the missing contestants filing out of the Mess Hall where they had been during the challenge.

"It appears as though our winners are on their way," Chris said, checking his tablet which showed all of the surveillance footage in the area.

As if on cue, Heather and Harold ran out of the woods carrying the captor. They threw them onto the ground, causing the captor to let out a major groan.

"…and the Killer Bass manage to score a victory!" the host exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "That means the Screaming Gophers will have to vote out one of their own tonight!"

The Screaming Gophers, which consisted of only Bridgette, Trent, and Tyler at the moment, all exchanged glances.

"Where is everyone else?" Trent asked, looking confused.

"I'm not sure. When I was taken, everyone was sleeping," Bridgette said, trying to cover her.

Tyler let out a deep sigh, and looked over to where Lindsay was standing with the other members of the Killer Bass.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler – **"I've made up my mind; I'm going to break up with Lindsay, tonight,"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Heather said, looking over to see that Chef Hatchet was with the other missing Killer Bass members, "I thought Chef was the one kidnapping all of us,"

Chris shook his head, and smirked, "Nope. We brought in someone else,"

"Who else would have agreed to have done that? One of your unpaid interns?" Harold questioned.

"Allow me," Chris said, and walked over to where the captor was, sprawled out on the ground. He ripped off the ski mask, revealing the face of the captor.

"_Courtney_?" everyone let out, including Chef Hatchet.

Courtney growled at the other contestants as she tried to untie the yo-yo around her feet.

"Yeah, that's right," Courtney said, "Who else?"

"Good point," Bridgette mused.

"I wanted revenge for how everyone treated me," she said, "But mostly I just wanted answers," she turned to Trent, "Why did you vote for me over him?" she threw an accusing finger towards Duncan.

"Give it a break, Princess," Duncan snapped.

"But—"

Chris stepped forward, and nodded at Chef Hatchet, "Just get her back to the resort. She's not needed anymore," he ordered.

"I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for Harold and his stupid yo-yo!" Courtney screamed as Chef Hatchet took her away, down towards the dock to where the Dock of Shame awaited.

"The Gophers will have their elimination ceremony tonight," Chris explained, "We just need to find the rest of your team,"

As the contestants began to dissemble, Tyler walked over to where Lindsay was, watching a fly that was buzzing around her head.

"Can we talk?" Tyler asked. Lindsay looked curious as he walked behind the confessional, to which she followed.

"What do you want?" Lindsay questioned, scanning Tyler's face. All she was a look of sadness as he talked.

"I—I want to break up,"

Lindsay's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know this is sort of a surprise to you, but we're dating. Or at least, we were," Tyler said, folding his arms, "I want to break up because you can't even remember who I am. I'm done,"

Tears started to form in Lindsay's eyes, and she took a step back from Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But Tyler—"

Tyler's eyes widened this time.

"Wait a minute," he said, "How do you remember me?"

"Because I'm not an idiot", Lindsay shouted, "You're my boyfriend! How could you do this to me? I love you!"

"I—"Tyler was too shocked to understand what was going on.

Lindsay spun on her heels, and ran away, leaving Tyler in the dust.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler – **"But she didn't remember me! I—"*shakes his head* "What have I done?"

* * *

Lindsay ran out from behind the confessional just as Alejandro, Gwen, and Leshawna were walking out from the woods. Tears streamed down her face as she did so, causing Leshawna to rush up to her.

"What's the matter?" the loudmouth asked.

"Tyler," Lindsay said in between tears, "He broke up with me,"

The look on Leshawna's face hardened, and she looked back at Gwen who shot her a look of concern. Alejandro remained quiet, though the beginning of a smirk was forming.

"Oh honey," Leshawna said, wrapping her arms around Lindsay.

Tyler stepped out from behind the confessional, and noticed the looks he was getting from Leshawna and Gwen.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Tyler – **"I'm dead,"

* * *

That night the six members of the Killer Bass entered the campfire ceremony. The votes had been cast, and the campers were all looking at each other with looks of anger, confusion, and speculation.

Chris McLean arrived with a plate full of five marshmallows. Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Leshawna all eyed the plate very cautiously; unsure of what the outcome of the night was going to be.

"Welcome you six, to the second campfire ceremony of the season," Chris said, "On this plate, I have five marshmallows. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will take the Boat of Losers to the loser resort and join Courtney,"

The six shuddered at the thought of joining their captor.

"Let's get down to business," Chris continued, "The votes have been cast. And the marshmallows go to…"

"Leshawna,"

"Gwen,"

"Trent,"

"Bridgette,"

The four collected their marshmallows, letting out a sigh of relief. They looked over to the final two: Alejandro and Tyler.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night," Chris explained, "And it goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alejandro,"

The arch villain caught his marshmallow, and looked over to where Tyler sat. He bowed his head in shame, and stood up. He started to walk down towards the dock in silence, leaving the others behind.

"That was melodramatic," Chris commented, "But nonetheless, we have two campers down, and ten left. Let's see how dramatic it can get from this point on! You all are safe for now! Now go get some sleep," he sniffed the air and then added, "Maybe a shower too,"

The host left the campfire area, leaving the five contestants to head off back to their cabins. Gwen glanced over to Trent, who was walking straight ahead, not glancing back over to her.

Sighing, Gwen made her way over to Trent, but before she could get his attention, she was pulled aside by an unknown person.

"Hello gorgeous,"

Gwen looked up into the eyes of Duncan, who kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes, happy with the surprise. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Trent watching them with a look of sadness on his face.

Her eyes widened and was about to pull away from Duncan when Trent turned and continued to walk back to the cabins.

"I'm so glad we're still here together," Duncan said, wrapping his arms around Gwen.

"Me too," Gwen said quietly.

* * *

Heather and Harold were sitting on the porch of the cabin when Leshawna arrived back at the cabins.

"Hey there, string bean," Leshawna said, trying hard to ignore the fact that he and Heather had been talking, "Can we talk?"

Harold smiled at Heather before walking off with Leshawna. Heather watched them round a corner, and then they were gone. She let out a sigh, and then walked back into the cabin.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Trent – **"I still like Gwen," *sighing* "OK, I said it. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back together with her. I already screwed that up once. And she's so much happier with Duncan,"

* * *

Trent left the confessional, shutting the door behind him. As he turned back to walk back towards the cabins, he failed to miss Alejandro stepping out from behind the confessional.

"Interesting," Alejandro said, smirking, and then noticed a nearby camera. He winked at it and then walked off.

* * *

**Votes – **

**Alejandro – **Tyler

**Bridgette – **Tyler

**Gwen – **Tyler

**Leshawna – **Tyler

**Tyler – **Alejandro

**Trent – **Tyler

…

**Tyler – **5

**Alejandro – **1

…

**Contestants –** Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent

**Eliminated – **Courtney, Tyler

* * *

**A/N - **The song featured in this chapter, _Thriller_, is by Michael Jackson and one of my favorite's of his. The chapter title is also a parody of the horror flick _I Know What You Did Last Summer_.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with bringing Courtney back at the end. Tyler leaving was a major milestone in the story, and is setting up a great storyline for the upcoming episodes.

**Next Up - **The campers get in the groove with a karaoke competition, and a confession is made that will rock a campers' world.


	5. Day 3, Part 1: Talent Doesn't Come Cheap

**Total Drama Revenge**

**Day 3, Part 1: Talent Doesn't Come Free**

The night had come and gone on Wawanakwa Island, and the sun had risen again. Most of the campers were still fast asleep in their cabins when Chris walked down the Dock of Shame to do his usual monologue.

"Last time on _Total Drama Revenge_, our remaining eleven contestants were sent deep into the woods for an overnight camping trip. Little did they know, we sent in a mysterious captor to kidnap them all one by one!" Chris started.

"Heather and Harold bonded a little bit, and Heather actually let down her guard. Meanwhile, Leshawna and Duncan learned the truth about Bridgette and Geoff's relationship: turns out Geoff cheated on Bridgette, and they're not officially broken up yet,"

"Speaking of break-ups, Alejandro got Tyler to break up with Lindsay after Tyler was convinced Lindsay had forgotten him again; in a shocking twist, Lindsay actually remembered who Tyler was! Don't know how that worked, actually,"

"Trent revealed he's still in love with Gwen while Heather and Harold managed to score victory for their team, sending the opposing group of campers to the campfire ceremony where Tyler was the second camper to take the Dock of Shame!" Chris said.

"Now ten campers remain, and the drama just keeps on coming! What will become of Bridgette and Geoff's relationship? What will Alejandro do now that he's aware of Trent's love for Gwen? And who will be the next camper to walk the Dock of Shame? Find out today on _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

Trent was running along the beach that morning; he had taken off his shirt as he had worked up a good sweat. Taking a break as he reached the campgrounds, he noticed a familiar blonde riding a wave into the beach.

"Hey!" Bridgette's cries came to Trent as she made her way to the shore. She dropped her board, and made her way over to the musician. The surfer chick was wearing her wet suit at the moment and a large smile across her face.

"Hey," Trent replied.

"What's up?"

"I was just finishing up my run. I see you're surfing again," Trent said, flashing Bridgette a smile.

Bridgette smiled back, "Yeah, I just got the urge this morning. I normally do when I'm about to do something big,"

"What's the big thing?"

"I'm going to break up with Geoff today," Bridgette sighed, "I've made up my mind. Leshawna and I talked yesterday, and I realized something. We're practically not even together anymore, so what's the harm in making it official?"

"Good point," Trent smiled, "Good for you,"

Bridgette sighed, and looked up to the campgrounds, particularly the cabin Geoff was currently sleeping in.

"I just hope he takes it OK," she said.

However, what Bridgette didn't know Geoff was not asleep. He was standing at the window, watching Bridgette and Trent talking on the beach.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff – ***glaring* "Not cool, bro, not cool,"

* * *

Harold woke up that morning, and stepped outside of his cabin after throwing on some clothing. As he stepped out onto the porch, he noticed that Heather was already sitting there.

"What's up with you?" he asked, taking a seat next to the queen bee.

"I couldn't sleep," Heather said, "I've been up for hours,"

The lanky nerd raised an eyebrow, "What's troubling you?" he asked, "Is it something I can help you with or—"

"It's Alejandro," Heather blurted out.

Harold looked confused.

"What now?"

"He's plotting something, like I told you," Heather looked at Harold directly in the eyes, "He's been quiet ever since he offered me the chance to make an alliance with him. That's not like him,"

"That does seem a little suspicious," Harold commented, "We'll just have to figure it out,"

At that moment, Leshawna came to the door of her side of the cabin, and noticed Heather and Harold outside talking.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna – **"I know Harold's trying to be nice, but that white boy is hanging around Heather too much for comfort," *raises an eyebrow* "Something ain't right. We talked last night, and we straightened things out. I apologized for snapping at him about taking Heather's side. I just hope it ain't too late,"

* * *

"Hey Harold, baby," Leshawna said, coming out of the cabin to break up the two's conversation, "What's up?"

"I was just talking with Heather," Harold said, pointing to the queen bee, "You should probably sit down too. There's something—"

"It can wait," the loudmouth interrupted, "Let's go get some breakfast,"

Harold stood up, squinting, "But you hate Chef's food—"

"I'm hungry," Leshawna grabbed Harold's arm and took him off the porch and towards the Mess Hall leaving Heather alone.

* * *

"It's OK," Gwen said, patting Lindsay on the back. The two were currently in the cabin, sitting on Lindsay's bed. Lindsay had been crying the entire night, causing Gwen to not get the amount of sleep she had needed, "You'll find somebody else—"

"That's easy for you to say!" Lindsay cut in, "You've had like two boyfriends, and both of them were on this show!"

Gwen sighed.

"I'm going to forget you said that," the Goth muttered.

"Geese, what's that horrible sound?"

Gwen looked up to see Duncan standing in the doorway. She flashed him a smile as he made his way into the cabin.

"Hello gorgeous," Duncan smirked as he planted a kiss on Gwen's lips right in front of Lindsay's tear-stained face.

"Ugh!" Lindsay shrieked, and went back to shoving her face in a pillow as she cried. Duncan and Gwen both exchanged glances, and let out sighs.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen - ***with pieces of tissues stuffed in her ears* "This is what I get for being nice. Screwed up hearing,"

* * *

"What were you and Heather talking about?" Leshawna asked, looking over to Harold as they walked.

"Alejandro," Harold said, folding his arms, "You would know if you just heard her out,"

"I don't need to, Harold baby. That girl is trouble,"

"But she may actually have a point this time. Why would she lie about Alejandro trying to form an alliance with her? What gain does she get from that?"

Leshawna let out a sigh.

"When has anything Heather has ever said ever checked out?" the loudmouth argued, "She's just trying to get some allies because she's realizing she ain't got any!"

Harold remained silent for a few seconds.

"Look," Leshawna said, flashing Harold a smile, "I get that you're trying to be nice, because you're a nice guy. I just don't want you getting yourself all caught up in her web of lies,"

They had arrived at the Mess Hall now, only to discover that a sign was posted on it reading 'Closed'.

"How can it be closed?" Leshawna snapped, "I'm starving!"

As if on cue, the loudspeakers cracked to life.

"Campers," the voice of Chris McLean spread over the loudspeakers, "Please report to the amphitheater for today's challenge!"

Both Leshawna and Harold let out mad groans as they turned and started heading in the direction of the amphitheater.

* * *

The ten campers then reported to the said amphitheater minutes later, filing into the bleachers. Harold and Leshawna sat with Gwen, Duncan, and Lindsay while Heather looked from afar. Trent and Bridgette sat together, while Geoff sat with Alejandro, eying the two.

Chris stepped out onto the stage, smirking at the contestants.

"Welcome, to your third challenge campers!" Chris said, "Today's challenge is a little bit of a twist on the talent show challenge from season one!"

"Please tell me there's no diaries involved," Gwen crossed her fingers, not noticing the roll of eyes from Heather behind her.

"Not at all," the host explained, "Instead of all those lame acts that were thrown in last time, this challenge is a karaoke competition!" A deep silence fell over the campers' as they all exchanged looks of horror, "Oh, come on! It's going to be fun!"

More silence.

"Well, for me at least," Chris said, sighing, "But never fear if you have a deep fear of public singing, for this won't just be a solo competition. It will be duets!"

Even more silence.

"You guys are making this less and less fun," Chris commented, "I have already picked your duet partners as well as your songs. This should be fun," he wiggled his eyebrows, causing several rolling eyes.

"Our first duet partners will be Harold and Leshawna performing _Somebody to Love_ by Queen!" Chris said as Chef Hatchet appeared, and started passing out sheet music.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna - ***looking through the sheet music* "This sister ain't never heard of this Queen!"

**Harold - ***pumping his fists* "Finally my love for rock and roll is appreciated!"

* * *

"The second duet partners will be Gwen and Trent performing _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri," Chris said, "I expect some drama from that pair especially,"

Gwen and Trent both exchanged glances from their respective places, and then quickly looked away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"This is going to be interesting,"

* * *

"Our third duet partners will be your favorite couple and mine, Bridgette and Geoff, singing _Creep _by Radiohead,"

"Guilty pleasure, much?" Harold raised an eyebrow.

Bridgette remained quiet, not even bothering to turn around to glance at Geoff, as she already knew that he was staring her down.

From his seat, Geoff was staring down Bridgette, just like she had predicted.

"The fourth pair will be everyone's least favorite people on the island, Heather and Alejandro, singing _Rolling in the Deep _by Adele," Chris noted.

Heather, unlike Bridgette, turned around to look at her duet partner. Alejandro winked at her in response, causing her to turn back in disgust. She folded her arms, looked back up to the stage.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather – **"No wonder Chris paired me up with Alejandro. He loves a good show," *raises an eyebrow* "If he wants a show, he's gonna get one,"

* * *

"And finally, Duncan and Lindsay will be the final pair, singing _Just Give Me a Reason _by Pink!"

Duncan looked over to Lindsay, who was still crying and sobbing into Gwen's shoulder.

"Great," he muttered.

"You all have your sheet music," Chris said, raising his hands, "The competition begins tonight at seven. The winning couple will receive immunity, and the others will vote for someone to leave. We will be having some super special judges on staff tonight. Be prepared," he said.

The host left the stage, leaving the five pairs to all assemble, and then slowly start leaving the amphitheater.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette – **"I don't have a good feeling about this,"

**Alejandro - ***smirking* "Perfect,"

**Lindsay - ***crying*

**Gwen - ***sighing* "Well, I might as well make the most of this. Maybe now I might actually get some answers,"

* * *

Trent and Gwen stopped in front of the cabins per Trent's orders. He ran inside, and came back out with his guitar in hand.

"What's that for?" the Goth questioned.

"I thought we could use it," Trent smirked, "I can easily work out a guitar arrangement with this music," he pointed to the sheet music Gwen was holding.

"But it's a karaoke competition," Gwen reasoned.

Trent shrugged.

"We might get extra points for doing something creative," Trent explained, and took the sheet music, "I'll just work over there," the musician walked over to a rock, and sat down and began to strum his guitar.

Sighing, Gwen walked over behind Trent.

"Are you OK?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm just fine," Trent said, not looking up from his sheet music, "Why would you ask that?"

"The last time we talked, you ran off on me because I made a stupid comment. That's all it was: a stupid comment. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you. It just came out," Gwen said, bowing her head in shame, "I'm sorry,"

"It's OK. You obviously had to think it before you said it, so it's OK,"

Gwen sighed and walked around the walk to stand in front of Trent.

"Look at me," she snapped.

Trent looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us," Gwen knelt down in front of Trent so they were face to face, "It was my entire fault. I let your kindness get to my head, and I ended up getting you eliminated—"

"To never compete on the show again until now," Trent snapped, "You know, I wasn't even supposed to come back. Chris was going to bring back DJ, but I convinced him to,"

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you have to convince him to?" she asked, and noticed Trent's resulted pale face.

"Nothing," Trent stammered.

"I don't believe it for one minute," Gwen folded her arms, "Why did you convince Chris to let you come back? Why did you need to come back so badly?"

Trent sighed, and looked at Gwen directly in the eyes.

"Because I'm still in love with you," he whispered.

* * *

"I guess we should start looking over this," Duncan said, looking over to Lindsay, who was still sobbing on the porch. Sighing, he shook his head, "We have no chance,"

* * *

Heather and Alejandro sat silently in the Mess Hall, with their sheet music in front of them. They both stared at each other from across the table, not muttering a word.

"Heather," Alejandro finally purred, breaking the silence, "Shouldn't we at least be civil?"

"No," Heather folded her arms.

Alejandro smirked in response.

"Be it as you may," he started, "but I'm your partner no matter what. You cannot change that. Now you can either fight it, or help me win this challenge,"

"I'm not helping you," Heather stood up, "I know what you're up to,"

"Oh, really," Alejandro said as his eyes widened, "And what exactly am I up to?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather - ***eyes widening* "Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't say that! Now I have to come up with something!"

* * *

"I'm not sure," Heather muttered rather quickly, giving up, "But I know it's something. We're all onto you,"

Alejandro chuckled.

"My dear Heather," he said, "You and Harold do not count as 'we',"

"How do you know—"

"I know everything that goes on in this game," the arch villain explained, "I know that you and him are in cahoots. I also know that you're trying to get Leshawna to turn on me,"

"As if she needs any help," Heather scoffed, "She already doesn't trust you!"

"Be that as it may, but at least when if it ever came down to me and you at a campfire ceremony, she would pick you to go in a heartbeat," Alejandro smirked, "Especially since she believes you're after her boyfriend,"

Heather gasped.

"I do not like Harold!" she let out, folding her arms.

"Oh really," Alejandro's eyes twinkled, "Who are you trying to convince: me or yourself?"

Alejandro smirked as he stood up, grabbing his sheet music as he did so, "I'll see you tonight. Be sure to practice,"

Alejandro then made his way to the door, leaving Heather behind. The queen bee let out a sigh, and walked over to the window of the Mess Hall where she could see Leshawna and Harold rehearsing their song outside on the picnic table.

"I don't like him," Heather muttered, "He's just an ally,"

* * *

Gwen's jaw dropped.

"You're what?" she gasped, looking at Trent directly in the eye. She stood up, and backed up a few steps, "But—"

"That's why I voted for Courtney," Trent explained, "I saw how she was mistreating you; so I voted her off. I did that for you,"

Gwen started to blush.

"Trent, I'm flattered that you would do that for me, but I'm dating Duncan," she took a deep breath, "I _am _dating Duncan. I can't get—"

"I know," Trent bowed his head in shame and picked up his guitar, "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I'll work out this arrangement and get it to you before tonight," he turned to the woods, and darted away.

Gwen let out a deep sigh and bowed her head in shame.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"I'm slowly starting to figure out why this show is called _Total Drama_,"

* * *

"Geoff," Bridgette said as she and the party animal sat on the stage of the amphitheater, rehearsing their selection, "We need to talk,"

Geoff stopped reading his notes, and looked up.

"Did you say something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The surfer chick let out a deep sigh, "I don't understand what your issue is right now. You seem to have a chip on your shoulder!"

"Oh really,"

"Yes, really,"

Geoff stood up from his spot on the stage across from Bridgette, "What were you doing with Trent on the beach this morning?" he asked, accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw you two," Geoff said, "You seemed a bit too cozy with him this morning. What were you doing with him?"

"I was surfing, and he was running past on his run," the surfer chick explained, "That's all—"

"This isn't the first time you two have talked one on one, isn't it?" Geoff questioned.

Bridgette's jaw dropped.

"How do you know—"

"Alejandro told me," Geoff said, "And quite frankly—"

"Because that's such a liable source," Bridgette snapped.

Geoff's face went white, and he folded his arms in protest, "You're not denying it," he stated and shook his head in disgust, "Are you cheating on me again?"

"You have got to be kidding me. This is unbelievable,"

"What's unbelievable is that you think that I'm in the wrong! You're my girlfriend! We should be there for each other all the time—"

Bridgette gasped.

"You're such a hypocrite!" the surfer girl screamed, and stomped off the stage, leaving Geoff behind.

"That's mature!" Geoff shouted after her, and then balled his fists up. He walked over to a music stand and kicked it in anger, causing it to skid off the stage and onto the grass below.

* * *

That night, the ten campers filed into the bleachers as Chris walked out onto the stage wearing his best blue suit. A monitor had been placed on the stage with two microphone stands. Several speakers surrounded the items as Chris dodged them to make his presence known.

A small desk had been placed in front of the stage with three empty chairs as well.

"Welcome campers to the first ever _Wawanakwa Idol_," Chris let out, throwing his hands into the air.

"Isn't that copyright infringement?" Harold asked, raising his finger in protest.

"Shut it," Chris said, "Moving on, tonight we have two very special guest judges. I'm sure you all have seen them at one point or another!" he extended his hand to stage left, and as if on cue, two very familiar faces stepped out.

"She's the ex-hostess of _Celebrity Manhunt_, and he's the star of the cancelled syndicated talk show _Let's Talk About Josh_," Chris explained, "It's Blaineley and Josh!"

The familiar hostess and host of _Celebrity Manhunt _entered the stage.

"It's so nice to be here," Josh exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, "I'm so excited—"

"You're stealing my limelight," Blaineley interrupted, and flashed a smile in the direction of where she assumed the cameras were (they were actually in the other direction), "And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!"

Heather let out a groan, remembering Blaineley from her stint on _Total Drama World Tour_.

"Let's get this over with," Duncan shouted up to the stage.

"Right," Chris said, looking over to Blaineley and Josh, "If you two would be so kind to take your seats! We'll bring up our first act and allow them to get ready!"

* * *

Duncan and Lindsay took their positions on the stage. The bad boy reached over and handed Lindsay her microphone. Noticing she still looked a little uncomfortable, he walked over to her rather quickly.

"C'mon Lindsay," Duncan said, facing her so his back was towards the audience, "You can do this. Just imagine you're singing to Tyler. This song is about," he paused, "Well, I guess this song is about giving someone a reason why they broke up with them. Just sing to Tyler,"

Lindsay whimpered, looking into Duncan's eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Duncan nodded.

"OK,"

A smile crept across Lindsay's face as she nodded towards Chef Hatchet who was manning the controls. He pressed play on the tape, and the opening bars started to play. Duncan glanced over to where Lindsay stood, and she was taking a deep breath before the words flashed across the screen. When they did, Lindsay opened up her mouth.

What happened next was a complete disaster.

"_Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart_," Lindsay sang in a rock, metallic voice almost as if she was screaming, "_And I, your willing victim_. _Now you have been talking in your sleep! Things you never say to me_—"

Everyone in the audience's jaws dropped at Lindsay's attempts to sing the ballad, including the three judges.

Duncan, with his ears hurting from Lindsay's almost screaming, cut in.

"—_tell me that you've had enough of our love_, _our love_—"Duncan joined in to sing, but was a bit off tune.

"_Just give me a reason_—"Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Chris, Blaineley, and Josh to all wince. They all turned over to where Chef Hatchet was sitting at the board, waving for him to cut the music.

When he did, Lindsay continued to sing until she realized that there was no music.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked, blinking.

"I think I just died a little," Josh commented, looking around, "That was horrible,"

"Even more than your talk show, Josh," Blaineley said, cracking a smile as she did so. She noticed a glare from Josh, but continued anyway, "Lindsay, dear, that was um—"

"Very out of tune and disturbing," Chris cut in, "Go see a counselor. Then maybe those lazy people can actually do something—"

"Too far," someone commented from the peanut gallery.

Chris shook his head in disappointment.

"I had such high hopes," Chris said, scribbling something down in the tablet in front of him on the desk, "Alright. Let's take a short break, and we'll pick up from here later,"

Duncan and Lindsay exited the stage, leaving Duncan to walk over to where Gwen was sitting, and put his arm around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her forehead, failing to notice the looks from Trent behind them.

The musician let out a sigh, and got up, and started walking out of the amphitheater. Gwen failed to notice, leaving Trent to wander away freely.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Trent – **"It's moments like these I just wonder if coming back here was even worth it in the first place," *sighs*

* * *

Chris walked up to the stage to address the cameras.

"Well, one act is down, and four are left to go. Who will rise to stardom, and who will fall in defeat? And more importantly, who will be the third camper to walk the Dock of Shame tonight? Find out when we return to _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

**Team 1 – **Leshawna & Harold singing _Somebody to Love _by Queen

**Team 2 – **Gwen & Trent singing _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri

**Team 3 – **Bridgette & Geoff singing _Creep _by Radiohead

**Team 4 – **Heather & Alejandro singing _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele

**Team 5 – **Lindsay & Duncan singing_ Just Give Me a Reason_ by P!nk

* * *

**A/N - **I was in Myrtle Beach the past weekend, and had an opportunity to crack out some chapters while I vacationed. This episode is by far my favorite for two reasons: one, it features the karaoke challenge I have wanted to do for a while, and two, it features so many of my favorite songs!

**Next Up - **The performances continue, one relationship meets its demise, and another love triangle begins!


	6. Day 3, Part 2: Canadian Idiot

**Total Drama Revenge**

**Day 3, Part 2: Canadian Idiot**

Trent wandered in the woods, getting farther and farther away from the amphitheater. Sighing, he noticed something in a tree. Something from long ago; so far behind in the future he had nearly forgotten it.

Carved in the tree were the initials **G** **T**.

"Why must everything remind me of her?" Trent looked up to the skies, "I get it! We're not together anymore! Stop reminding me of what used to be!"

A tune suddenly filled Trent's ears as he ran his fingers through the carved initials in the tree.

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_," the musician softly sang, "_Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same_. _When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_. _My heart breaks a little, when I hear your name_,"

Trent gathered up the strength to keep walking in the woods, continuing to sing as he did so.

"_It all just sounds like ooo, ooo, ooo,_" Trent harmonized, "_Too young, too dumb, to realize! That I should have bought you flowers. I should have held your hand. Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved dance. Do all the things I should have done. When I was your man_,"

A tear came down Trent's cheek as he finished.

* * *

Back at the amphitheater, Chris took the stage once more.

"Alright," he said, clasping his hands together, "Moving along, next up we have one of the most unexpected couples in the history of _Total Drama_: Harold and Leshawna!" as soon as Chris took his seat once more, the curtains slid open as the two stepped forward wearing matching blue shirts.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love_?" Harold started as the music began pumping through the microphones.

Gwen smirked as Leshawna started the next verse, "_Each morning I get up I die a little_…", and leaned over to Duncan.

"Looks like you're already beat," the Goth smirked.

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Well, at least my partner showed up," he pointed to behind them where Trent was noticeably absent.

Gwen's eyes widened, looking around, "Where'd he go?" Duncan shrugged, causing Gwen to gasp in shock.

"I have to go find him," Gwen said, and quickly got up, darting out of the amphitheater.

Duncan groaned as Gwen left him, and turned back to the stage where Leshawna and Harold were continuing their performance.

"_I work hard_," Harold sang, "_Every day of my life. I work 'till I ache in my bones! At the end_,"

"_At the end of the day,_" Leshawna cut in.

"_I take home, my hard earned pay all on my own!_" the lanky nerd said, his voice slowly rising up the octave.

"_I get down on my knees and I start to pray_," the loudmouth took the next verse, "_'Till the tears run down from my eyes! Lord! Can anybody find me somebody to love_?"

"_Find me_," Harold's voice suddenly hit the falsetto tone, "_Somebody to love_!"

The karaoke version of the song died out, and the audience erupted into applause, mostly by the three judges.

Blaineley wiped away a tear before continuing.

"Now that is talent!" she exclaimed, "I—"

"Not that she knows what that is," Josh cut in, "But I thoroughly enjoyed that, much more than the last performance," he shot a glance back towards Duncan and Lindsay.

"I agree," Chris nodded, "Very good. You may have it in the bag, but we'll have to wait and see how the others play out!" he turned back to the others as Harold and Leshawna went to their seats, "Next!"

* * *

Gwen ran through the woods, searching for Trent. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked around.

"Trent!" she called out, "Where are you? I need you!"

The musician was nowhere to be found. As she ran, she passed by the same tree Trent had seen earlier. She stopped in her tracks, and walked over to it. Running her fingers across the **G** **T**, Gwen let out a deep sigh.

"Funny, isn't it?"

Gwen jumped a few feet in the air in shock, and turned around to see Trent stepping out from behind a tree.

"Trent," Gwen muttered.

* * *

"Next up," Chris said, chuckling madly, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this one. Everyone's two least favorite people, but yet ironically mine, "Heather and Alejandro performing the heart-breaking _Rolling in the Deep_!"

The curtains rose as Heather stepped forward with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing out the dark_," Heather said, and was about to continue when Alejandro cut in.

"_Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bear_," everyone's attention turned towards the bleachers as Alejandro stood up from his seat, with a microphone in hand, "_See how I leave, with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire, starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing out the dark,_"

Heather glared at the arch villain as he made his way out of the stands.

"_The scars of your love, remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling_," Alejandro sang, and was quickly joined by Heather, "_We could've had it all,_"

Alejandro quickly jumped onto the stage, and was met by Heather.

"_Rolling in the deep_," they sang in the unison, "_You had my heart inside of your hand_, _and you played it, to the beat_,"

The karaoke version ended, leaving both Alejandro and Heather to glare at each other on the stage. The tension was thick in the air, causing no one to speak at all for a few seconds. Alejandro winked at Heather, causing her to groan in disgust as her knee swiped forward, kneeing the arch villain in the crotch.

"Do not trust him!" Heather exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger in the arch villain's direction as he winced in pain, "He's a vile, manipulating—"

"While I love where this is going," Chris said, raising his hand, "And really, I do, we have to keep this challenge moving along. Blaineley and Josh must get back to their jobs,"

"Well, I have to get back to my job," Blaineley folded her arms, "I'm not sure about Josh,"

"At least I didn't get fired by _Celebrity Manhunt_," Josh chided, earning a glare from Blaineley.

Chris smirked as he scribbled something down on his notepad, and looked back up, "Thank you, both of you for that interesting performance," he said.

Heather scoffed, and stomped off the stage, leaving a wincing Alejandro.

"Oh, suck it up!" the queen bee exclaimed from offstage.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Alejandro - ***glaring* "Heather has it coming,"

**Leshawna - ***blinks* "What just happened?"

* * *

After Alejandro was cleared from the stage, Bridgette and Geoff left the bleachers to head backstage. As interns handed them their microphones, Geoff walked over to where Bridgette was standing.

"We need to talk," Geoff said, grabbing her arm.

"No," Bridgette said, pulling her arm away, "We don't,"

Geoff glared down at the surfer chick, "Why did you call me a hypocrite earlier? What gives you the right to do that?" he demanded.

The color in Bridgette's face suddenly turned a dark red as she pushed Geoff away from her.

"**You cheated on me, Geoff!** You cheated on me with that slut! How can you say that I'm a horrible person by cheating on you, when you turned around and did the same exact thing?" Bridgette screamed, "Only, when you did it, you probably _wanted _to hurt me!"

"How can you say that?" Geoff said, "The _slut_ has a name. It's J—"

"I could care less!" the surfer chick yelled.

"What? So is you getting together with Trent some sort of way of getting back at me? We're dating, Bridgette. I'm not sure if you remember what that means—"

"I **am not **getting together with Trent! He was being a friend to me, and listening to my troubles, while you were off trying to find yourself or whatever the hell you do these days!"

"I was working on the challenge—"

"That's good to know!" Bridgette threw her arms in the air, "I wouldn't know exactly what goes on with you anymore, because you never talk to me! We're not even a couple anymore!"

"Then what are?"

"We're—"Bridgette stopped herself, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"We're done,"

Little did the fighting couple know was that the curtain had been slowly raised, exposing their entire argument to the rest of the cast. Bridgette's eyes widened as she looked out to the audience.

Geoff, not noticing that the curtain had been raised, grabbed Bridgette and shook her with both hands, dropping the microphone.

"Look at me!" Geoff yelled in her face, "This is all because you're a slut who needed someone back in season three! I wasn't there, so you went with the next best thing!"

The audience gasped, causing Geoff to realize that the curtain had been raised.

Chris, breaking the silence, eventually spoke up after a few seconds, "Alright, would you two care to start singing now?"

Bridgette, whose face was white as a ghost at the moment, looked over to Geoff who was refusing to look at her. Geoff grabbed the microphone off the floor, and walked out to the lights as the music started.

"_When you were here before_," Geoff said, with a smug look on his face, "_I couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry_,"

The surfer chick joined him.

"_Oh, you float like a feather in a beautiful world. Oh, I wish I was special. You're so very special,_" Bridgette sang, and was joined by Geoff soon after, "_Oh, but I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo! What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here_,"

The instrumental break played as tears began to go down Bridgette's eyes. She noticed the marks on her arms from where Geoff had aggressively grabbed her. Leshawna, who was sitting in the audience, glared at Geoff.

"_He's running out the door!_"

The two looked at each other before continuing.

"_He's running out the door! He's running out, he's run…run…run…run!_" Bridgette and Geoff sang in perfect unison, enough to make anybody in the room stare in awe.

"_Run!_"

Bridgette stepped forward for the final lines.

"_Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want_," Bridgette sang, and then Geoff cut in.

"_You're so very special,_" he sang, "_I wish I was special_. _But I'm a creep_. _I'm a weirdo_. _What the hell am I doing here?_"

The two glanced at each other before the final line.

"_I don't belong here_,"

Bridgette let out a muffled cry as she ran offstage, leaving Geoff alone. There was no applause or a dry eye in the house.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan – **"Well this sucks,"

**Leshawna – **"I always thought that if Bridgette and Geoff couldn't make it, then nobody could," *sighs* "What Geoff did was cruel,"

**Lindsay - ***gasping* "…and I've been crying all day because my relationship sucked! Look at Gerald and Belinda; poor them!"

* * *

"That was very interesting," Josh said, almost in a whisper as Geoff left the stage to go sit by himself on the bleachers.

Chris nodded in agreement, and looked around for the last act, "Alright, where's our final act: Gwen and Trent?"

"Gwen went to go look for Trent," Duncan said, standing up.

"They better get back here soon, or else I'm disqualifying them," Chris said, checking his watch.

Duncan groaned, and looked out to the forest.

"C'mon Gwen," he muttered, "Where are you?"

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Gwen said, folding her arms as Trent approached her.

"Things change," Trent muttered, "I guess you saw the tree. Do you remember when we made that?"

Gwen ran her fingers over the tree carvings.

"It was our last day on the island," Gwen's voice softened, "You carved it after we told each other we loved each other for the first time,"

"Exactly," Trent nodded, stepping up behind Gwen, "Do you remember what our promise was to each other?"

The Goth girl paused, trying to remember.

"That we would love each other forever," Trent reminded her, "Obviously we didn't mean it,"

"Obviously we didn't expect things to turn out the way that they did," Gwen corrected him, turning around, "Trent, I'm dating Duncan. You and me, we had our shot. It didn't work out. I'm sorry about what I said earlier about your grandpa—"

"It's fine, really" Trent nodded, letting out a sigh, "I know you only said it in the heat of the moment,"

Gwen sighed as well.

"We need to get back," Gwen looked up into Trent's eyes, "We have a chance to win this. The other acts haven't gone so smoothly,"

"I don't know—"

Gwen grabbed Trent's hand, and flashed him a smile.

"We can do this," Gwen said.

"OK," Trent flashed her back a smile in return, "Let's do this,"

* * *

Chris checked his watch once more, and realizing that Gwen and Trent hadn't arrived yet, walked up to the stage.

"Well, I guess that's it for tonight," Chris said, checking his watch for a third and final time, "They don't seem to be showing up—"

"Wait!"

Everyone's heads turned to the side of the stage as Gwen and Trent ran up onto it. Trent carried his guitar as they did so, and rushed over to Trent.

"Let us sing," Gwen said, "Please,"

"Rules are rules," Chris folded his arms, "I called for you, but you didn't show up,"

"Please," Trent moved forward, passing Gwen, "Do it for Gwen. It's my fault that we weren't here. I ran off, and Gwen went to go find me. Please let us sing,"

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," he let out, "I'll allow it,"

Gwen and Trent both nodded to each other as an intern brought out a stool for Trent to sit on. They supplied microphone stands for each of them with microphones already attached to them.

"You ready?" Chef Hatchet called from the soundboard.

"We worked out an arrangement," Trent said, shaking his head, "We're good,"

"This is going to be good," Blaineley smirked from her seat.

"I hope," Josh muttered.

Trent began to strum his guitar, and nodded towards Gwen.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_," Gwen sang along with Trent as he strummed out chords, "_Because all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most_,"

"_I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time_. _And who do you think you are; running around leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_"

Gwen took a break as Trent took the second verse.

"_I hear you're asking all around if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms. I learned to live, half alive, and now you want me one more time_._ And who do you think you are; running around leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_"

"_Don't come back for me_," Gwen and Trent sang in unison, "_Don't come back at all!_"

"_Who do you think you are?_" Gwen sang.

"_Who do you think you are?_" Trent matched.

"_Who do you think you are?_" Trent and Gwen both finished together, staring at each other directly in the eyes.

The audience was quiet for a couple of seconds, until they all stood up, bursting into a loud applause and cheers. Both Gwen and Trent took a bow, and then returned the microphones to the interns on standby, taking a seat back in the stands.

"How about that for a finale?" Chris asked as he returned to the stage minutes later with an envelope in hand, "Ladies and gentlemen, in my hand, I hold the results of the karaoke competition handpicked by myself and the other two judges,"

Chris smirked, and tore the envelope in half.

"But I don't really value their opinions that much anyway," Chris smirked, "I declare Gwen and Trent as the winners of the challenge as well as immunity for tonight's elimination ceremony!"

The two both gasped as they looked at each other.

"Yes!" they screamed in victory, standing up in the bleachers, and running back up onto the stage to join Chris.

"As for the rest of you," Chris said, glaring at the other performers, "You're all on the chopping block, so get your butts towards the confessional!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff – **"Well I know who I'm voting for," *scowling*

**Alejandro – **"Just for kneeing me, Heather deserves to go!" *growls* "But I can't have her leave just yet. The game between us is far from over,"

* * *

Gwen and Trent both had wide smiles as they walked backstage to retrieve the case for Trent's guitar.

"I told you we had a shot at winning," Gwen smirked as Trent put away the guitar.

"Good point," Trent nodded, and stood up, "Are we cool now?"

"That depends," the Goth smirked, "Do you plan on freaking out on me anymore?"

"Very funny,"

Gwen smiled as she wrapped her arms around Trent, giving him a friendly hug. A few seconds passed, and their heads moved to stare at each other directly in the eyes. What happened next was a big surprise.

Gwen leaned in and kissed Trent fully on the lips.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen – **"I don't know what came over me. I just kissed him!" *groans* "I really am the new Heather,"

* * *

Lindsay rounded the corner of the backstage, humming to herself as she did. She stopped in mid-stride as she noticed Gwen and Trent kissing. Gasping, she hid behind the curtain, trying hard not to make her appearance known.

Suddenly, Gwen broke away from Trent.

"What am I doing?" Gwen muttered, looking up at Trent, "I'm sorry Trent. I shouldn't have done that—"

Gwen took a few steps back from Trent, and then turned and ran away. Trent remained there with a dopey smile on his face. After a few seconds of staring at the spot where Gwen stood, he grabbed his guitar and left.

Lindsay stepped out from behind the curtain, gasping.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Lindsay – **"Gretta is cheating on Drew with Trey?" *blinks* "This is horrible!"

* * *

Heather, still upset by Alejandro's words earlier that day, marched back towards the cabins to freshen up before the elimination ceremony. She threw open the door to the girls' cabin only to see Bridgette inside sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Groaning, Heather attempted to sneak in.

Bridgette looked up to see the queen bee quietly making her way in.

"Heather?" she called out.

"Oh," Heather said, spinning around, pretending as though she hadn't noticed her before, "I didn't see you there,"

A few seconds passed before anyone said anything, then finally,

"Thank you,"

Heather squinted her eyes at the surfer chick.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For kneeing that creep in the balls," Bridgette said, sniffling, "He deserves everything he's got coming towards him,"

A faint smile crept across Heather's face as she walked over to the bed on which Bridgette sat. She sat down next to her, offering her a tissue from a box nearby.

"Thanks," Bridgette said.

"Geoff didn't have any right to say what he said," Heather blurted out, "You deserve better,"

"I know," the surfer chick bowed her head in shame, "I can't believe I let it go on that long. I should have ended things with him months ago when I found out he was cheating on me, but I was afraid to because I didn't want to seem like a hypocrite,"

"Alejandro played you the last time," Heather explained, "What Geoff did was intentional and hurtful,"

Bridgette flashed Heather a weak smile.

"You're not so bad, Heather," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Heather said, standing up, and extending a hand, "C'mon, let's head over to the campfire. Hopefully if we're lucky, a certain someone will go home tonight,"

"I don't want Geoff to go home because of this," Bridgette folded her arms, "On top of everything; he still is a good person at heart,"

"Whatever you say," Heather rolled her eyes, leading the surfer chick out of the cabin. The two hadn't noticed that Leshawna had been standing by the window outside, listening in on their conversation.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna – **"I don't believe it," *sighing* "Harold was right; maybe Heather has changed,"

* * *

The campfire burned bright especially that night as the ten contestants gathered around it on the stumps. The oil drum where Chris stood was noticeably empty as the host had failed to arrive yet.

Gwen was sitting with Duncan, not even glancing in Trent's direction, for fear she might start crying again. Duncan was unsure of why she was so quiet, but didn't pursue the matter.

Heather made sure she sat with Bridgette, and patted her back every now and then. Geoff sat by himself, folding his arms.

A few minutes had passed as the campers sat there in silence when Chris finally showed up with a plate filled with nine marshmallows.

"Alright," Chris said, smirking at the contestants, "Some good news for all of you,"

The contestants all looked up, hoping for Chris to announce that the elimination ceremony had been called off. Instead,

"The producers have decided to release all of your karaoke songs on _iTunes_!" Chris said, throwing his arms into the air, and then flashed a look in Lindsay and Duncan's direction, "Except for _yours_, of course,"

"Thanks," Duncan responded sarcastically.

"Also, tonight's loser gets to ride the Boat of Losers away with Blaineley and Josh!" Chris pointed down to the said boat where the two were already boarded, "If they don't kill each other first," he added as shouts suddenly erupted from it.

"So without a further ado," Chris picked up the plate of marshmallows, "Let's get started. The first two marshmallows go to our winners, Gwen and Trent," he threw said marshmallows in both of their directions, "The next ones go to,"

"Bridgette,"

"Heather,"

"Duncan,"

"Harold,"

"Leshawna,"

The five contestants received their marshmallows, all popping them in their mouths, and looked towards the bottom three: Lindsay, Geoff, and Alejandro. All flashed concerned looks towards each other.

"Let's review how you three may have ended up here," Chris smirked, "Lindsay, you totally screwed up your song, earning you and Duncan the coveted last place,"

"Don't remind me," Lindsay shook her head.

"Geoff, need I say more?" Chris pointed towards the direction of Bridgette, letting a smirk pass by his face.

Geoff and Bridgette both remained quiet, not saying a word.

"And Alejandro," Chris paused as he smirked at the arch villain, who had returned to a stable condition after the day's incidents, "Well, he managed to kneed in the balls again by the same girl!"

Alejandro glared at the host.

"Whatever," he folded his arms.

"Let's see who's going home," Chris said, "The person leaving tonight will be,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Geoff,"

Lindsay and Alejandro both received their marshmallows, and looked over to where Geoff sat silently.

"Geoff, dude, your time on the island has come to an end. Maybe you shouldn't have disrespected your woman in front of everyone—"Chris said, but was cut off by someone's outburst.

"Wait!"

Bridgette leaped from her seat and over to where Geoff stood.

"I'll go," she exclaimed, stepping in front of Geoff, "I want to go. This game is pointless anyway—"

"Sorry, but all eliminations are final," Chris interrupted her.

Geoff glared down at Bridgette as she turned around to glare at her.

"I'm so sorry," Bridgette said, "I didn't tell—"

"This is your fault," Geoff muttered to her, "Everything is your fault. I don't know what I even saw in you in the first place. You're just a miserable, ugly—"

_Slap!_

Geoff's hand immediately went to where Bridgette's hand had slapped him.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here," Bridgette said, "Good riddance," she turned around and walked back to her stump.

"Whatever," Geoff groaned. He turned and stomped off down the Dock of Shame. When the boat was out of sight, Chris smirked and turned back to the others.

"What a day," Chris said, "What a day. You're all safe for now,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather - ***smirking* "I think I have a newfound respect for Bridgette,"

**Leshawna – **"Good for Bridgette,"

**Harold – **"Something's going on here. Either it's a coincidence, but two couples have been broken up in the course of two days. Three, if you count the love triangle of Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan being split up as one," *sniffs the air* "I smell evil in the air,"

* * *

As Gwen made her way back to the cabins, she noticed Trent sitting on the porch of the cabin in front of her. She paused to stare at him, and he flashed her smile. She gave him a faint smile back, and turned to make her way back into the cabin.

Alejandro, who was nearby, noticed this as he walked. A smirk formed across his face as he passed Trent on his way back to the cabin.

Heather was walking with Bridgette when Leshawna grabbed the queen bee's arm.

"Mind if I borrow Heather for a bit, Bridge?" Leshawna asked.

"Not at all," Bridgette said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette – ***cringes* "Hopefully they won't kill each other,"

* * *

Once Bridgette was out of sight, Heather folded her arms.

"If you're going to accuse me of trying to manipulate Bridgette—"she started, but was cut off.

"I owe you an apology,"

Heather's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Leshawna said, looking at her shoes, "I underestimated you. When Harold said that you had changed, I thought you were just up to your old tricks again. But when I saw how you were with Bridgette, I realized that I was wrong. So I'm sorry,"

"Can I hear that again?"

"Don't press your luck girl," the loudmouth said.

"Got it," Heather smirked, "So does this mean we're friends?" she extended her hand, to which Leshawna shook it.

"Allies, more like it, but yeah. I'm willing to hear you out about Alejandro," Leshawna told her.

Heather nodded, but soon a look of confusion came across her face, "But shouldn't we grab Harold first?"

"M'Lady," Harold said, suddenly popping out from behind a bush, startling the two and causing them to jump.

"Were you listening the entire time?" Leshawna snapped at the lanky nerd.

"Maybe," the lanky nerd said quietly, "But anyway, let's gets talking. How are we going to take down Alejandro?"

Heather shook her head.

"We can't be obvious," she said, "First we have to make sure that he's definitely up to something. Then we'll move from there,"

"Got it," the other two said in response.

"We should come up with a nickname for our alliance," Harold said, "Like the Tricky Threesome or—"

"No!"

Both Leshawna and Heather smacked Harold upside the head, and looked at each other and started laughing.

"Got it," Harold said, rubbing his head, "No nickname,"

Heather ceased laughing, and looked over to Harold, giving him a faint smile. She stared for a few seconds, before looking back over to Leshawna to continue discussing Alejandro.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Heather – **"Oh my God," *eyes widening* "I think I like Harold,"

* * *

"What a night," Chris said, stepping out onto the Dock of Shame, "So far this season we've had two break-ups, three shocking eliminations, the end of a famous love triangle, and the dawn of possibly another,"

"What will happen next? Will anybody find out about Gwen and Trent's infamous kiss? Is Heather really falling in love with Harold? And how will Bridgette cope now that she's a free woman? Find out next time on _Total Drama Revenge_!"

* * *

**Votes – **

**Alejandro – **Geoff

**Bridgette – **Alejandro

**Duncan – **Lindsay

**Geoff – **Bridgette

**Gwen – **Geoff

**Harold – **Geoff

**Heather – **Alejandro

**Leshawna – **Geoff

**Lindsay – **Geoff

**Trent – **Geoff

…

**Geoff – **6

**Alejandro – **2

**Bridgette – **1

**Lindsay – **1

…

**Contestants – **Alejandro, Bridgette, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent

**Eliminated – **Courtney, Tyler, Geoff

* * *

**A/N - **This, by far, has been my favorite chapter to write! Geoff is gone, yes, but it paves way for Bridgette to move on and develop as a character. I honestly believe that she was being held back due to her relationship with Geoff.

Keep an eye on Heather; you're about to see a different side of her within the next few chapters. Also, did you see how a new love triangle has developed: the Trent/Gwen/Duncan Love Triangle has dawned! I much rather prefer this over the Gwen/Duncan/Courtney Love Triangle.

**Next Up - **An unplanned trip to Boney Island leaves the campers looking for a way to escape.


End file.
